Harry Potter : the fatherless child
by CrayonHB
Summary: Vous connaissez peut-être le principe d'Harry Potter négligé pour son frère aîné. Sa situation dans cette fanfic est plus nuancée : entre un père qui le bat et une mère aimante ; déchiré entre ces deux extrêmes, va-t-il passer du côté obscur ou l'amour de sa mère va-t-il le sauver ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et aux autres aussi (oui je cite Benjamin Verrecchia).Vous vous apprêtez à lire ma première fanfiction sur -comme vous l'avez vu dans le titre- Harry Potter.**

**Warning : étant (un peu trop) dans le _carpe diem _je ne posterai pas les chapitres de façon régulière.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas (ce qui est dommage : ça m'aurait permis de me faire un max d'argent).**

**Je voulais vous dire autre chose mais je sens que vous en avez déjà marre de me lire débiter des inepties ; il ne me reste donc qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la _nda _de fin de chapitre.**

Chapitre 1

Une silhouette vêtue d'une longue et noire cape marchait dans le village semblant désert d'un pas rapide. L'homme -puisque c'en était un- souhaitait s'acquitter de sa tâche rapidement avant qu'un élément perturbateur nommé Ordre du Phénix tente de l'en empêcher : il savait pertinemment que Rogue était un traître et chercherait donc a prévenir l'Ordre dès qu'il aurait eu vent par les autres mangemorts de sa petite virée nocturne.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. La maison dans laquelle se trouvait celui qui était devenu sa cible numéro une dès qu'il avait eu vent de la prophétie semblait calme. La lumière au rez-de-chaussée lui indiqua que les époux Potter s'y trouvaient. Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Ce soir, le traître à son sang, la sang-de-bourbe et le fruit de cette inacceptable union allait mourir.

Il arriva devant la porte et abaissat la poignée. Évidemment, celle-ci était fermée à clef. Il sorti alors sa baguette et marmona un "alohomora". La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Monsieur et Madame Potter ? Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

L'homme ricana. Les parents n'étaient même pas là ! À croire qu'ils voulaient qu'il tue leur enfant. Il n'y avait que cette jeune fille d'environ vingt ans si on en croyait la voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ils se sont entormis presque tout de suite, continua la voix qui se raprochait, vos enfants sont vraiment adorables.

Il se figea. "Vos enfants" ? Il y en avait donc un deuxième ? Pas grave. Ce n'était pas un meurtre de plus que prévu qui allait le déranger.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas... Qui êtes vous ?

La jeune fille était arrivée dans l'entrée. Tant pis pour elle. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et prononça la formule.

\- Avada kedavra !

La dernière chose que vit la baby-sitter engagée par les Potter pour garder leurs jumeaux Harry et Alexander fut un trait de lumière verte se dirigeant vers elle.

Son forfait accompli, Lord Voldemort pénétra dans le salon. Il repéra les escaliers sur sa gauche et les monta en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller les deux enfants : il aimait que ses victimes soient conscientes lorsqu'il les tuait. Arrivé sur le palier, il entendit des gazouillis derrière la porte de droite lui indiquant le chemin à suivre. Tout semblait vouloit l'aider à commettre un crime de plus cette nuit-là. Il entra dans la chambre. Trônant au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit à barreaux avec deux bébés d'un an à l'intérieur qui le regardaient avec un air intrigué sur le visage.

-Papapa ? fit l'enfant aux yeux verts.

-Ce soir était la dernière fois où tu voyais ton père, sale gosse, parce que Lord Voldemort va mettre fin à ton existence.

Avada kedavra !

**Voili-voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre ! Il est volontairement court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres seront plus longs. Merci à l'avance à ceux qui mettront une review et à bientôt ! **


	2. chapitre 2

**Salut à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux ayant mis cette fic en fav et/ou en follow, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage pour écrire la suite. **

**Guest : merci pour ta review ! Tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres..**

**Warning : étant (un peu trop) dans le _carpe diem _je ne posterai pas les chapitres de façon régulière.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas (ce qui est dommage, ça m'aurait permis de me faire un max d'argent).**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chez les Weasley, la fête battait son plein. Le Wisky Pur Feu, la bierraubeure et le jus de citrouille coulaient à flots : la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était réunis chez eux afin de fêter dignement Halloween, malgré la menace omniprésente que Voldemort et ses sbires fesaient planer sur le Royaume-Uni. L'instigateur de cette récéption n'était nulle autre que Dumbledore, qui avait décidé que célébrer une fête que Voldemort détestait par dessus tout était un acte de guerre comme un autre.

* * *

_Un mois plus tôt _

Des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée du directeur de Poudlard. Un instant plus tard, les époux Potter en sortaient d'un air pressé.

-Excusez-nous du retard, Albus, Harry a eu du mal à s'endormir... déclara Lily.

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, ce n'est pas grave. Un enfant est la meilleure des raisons pour être en retard.

Les Potter s'asseillèrent donc sur les chaises que fit apparaître pour eux le directeur de Poudlard à côté des époux Weasley, les saluant eux ainsi que Sirius.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer. Si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour un motif bien précis. Comme vous le savez, cela fait aujourd'hui cinq ans que nous sommes officiellement en guerre contre Voldemort. Et comme vous ne le savez peut-être pas, celui-ci abhorre la fête d'Halloween, en partie pour son origine moldue. Nous donnerons donc une récéption digne de ce nom chez l'un d'entre vous. Ce sera l'occasion de prouver à la communauté sorcière que ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Voldemort et ses mangemorts que nous ne pouvons pas passer de bons moments, s'amuser, vivre, tout simplement.

-Je trouve dangereux de le provoquer ainsi juste pour une fête, intervint Sirius.

-Des protections magiques sont déjà appliquées sur vos maisons, même s'il voulait vous attaquer lors de la fête il ne le pourrait pas.

-"Vous attaquer" ? Vous ne serez pas avec nous, Albus ? questionna l'épouse Weasley.

-Nous fêtons également Halloween à Poudlard, Molly, en tant que directeur je me dois d'être présent. Mais je tâcherai de vous rejoindre lorsque j'en aurai fini ici, ajouta-t-il devant l'air dépité de la femme.

-Il ne faut pas oublier nos enfants, Albus, intervint James. Harry et Alexander sont trop jeunes pour participer à cette fête et nous ne pouvons décemment pas les laisser seuls.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre... baby-sitter c'est ça ?

-Hmm, il faut voir si elle sera libre... Si oui, je ne vois pas de problème à cette petite fête.

-"Petite fête" ? Vous m'avez convaincu. Venez à Square Grimmaud, et vous verrez ce que c'est que faire la nique à Voldy, déclara Sirius soudainement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire la fête.

-Pas question ! Venez au terrier, dit Arthur Weasley parlant pour la première fois, on se mettra dans les champs autour de la maison et vous saurez ce qu'est une vrai fête !

-Il y a plus d'alcool dans ma barraque, dit Sirius d'une voix traînante.

-Oh mon dieu ! On aurait tellement dit Servilus !

-James ! Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça !

\- Mais moi j'ai des esclaves pour le service !

-Arthur ! Comment tu parles de tes enfants !

-On a qu'a tirer au sort, proposa Lily.

-Faisons ça, aprouva Dumbledore. Pic nic douille c'est toi l'andouille ! Arthur, vous avez gagné.

-Aha ! Je suis un winner !

-Au moins, je ne suis pas un morceau de cochon.

-Bouh ! C'est pas beau de rager !

-Est-ce que je viens de voir Albus Dumbledore faire la plouf, dit un James totalement éberlué à sa femme qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, un sourir au lèvres.

* * *

_31 octobre_

-À la santé de Voldy ! firent James, Sirius, Rémus et Arthur en entrechocant leurs verres.

-Pete n'est toujours pas arrivé ? demanda Rémus.

-Je crois pas, dit Sirius d'un air désintéressé. Hep ! Bill ! Rapportes-moi un autre shot de Wisky !

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fait, dit James d'un air sombre, on l'a bien mis au courant pourtant.

Quelques mètres plus loin se tenaient Lily et Molly, avec respectivement une part de tarte à la mélasse et un verre de bierraubeurre.

-Je dois avouer que je ne te voyais pas laisser Arthur utiliser ton fils aîné comme serveur...déclara Lily d'un air amusé.

-Oh mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire : à la base, il voulait aussi utiliser Percy et les jumeaux.

-le pauvre à l'air débordé...

-J'ai bien fait comprendre à Arthur qu'a vingt-trois heures il ira se coucher.

-Il est presque minuit dit Lily en regardant sa montre.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Je vais le tuer ! Arthur !

Molly se leva précipitamment pout partir délivrer son fils, laissant son amie seule avec sa part de tarte et un air amusé sur le visage.

Lily termina son morceau et sortit de sous l'immense chapiteau installé pour l'occasion dans le jardin des Weasley. Elle marcha un peu dans les champs jouxtant la maison de ses amis sans suivre de direction précise, en laissant libre cours à ses pensées. Celles-ci se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers ses fils. Son instinct de mère s'en voulait de les avoir laissé seuls, même avec une baby-sitter, surtout par les temps qui couraient. D'un autre côté, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser, non ? Elle fut malgré tout prise de l'envie de rentrer pour voir comment se portaient ses enfants. Elle se dirigea alors vers le chapiteau à la recherche de son mari. Elle le repéra un peu à l'écart avec Sirius et Arthur, en train de s'amuser à essayer de fumer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant devant la gaminerie de son époux qu'elle trouvait malgré tout si attachante, et se dirigea vers eux.

-James, j'aimerais rentrer.

-Déjà ? On s'amuse bien pourtant ! fit Arthur.

-Si on avait fait la fête chez moi, elle voudrait rester déclara Sirius sûr de lui.

Alors que les deux amis recommençaient à se chamailler, Lily insista.

-James, je suis fatiguée.

-Bon, bon, allons-y dans ce cas.

Le couple Potter saluat donc leurs amis et transplanna devant chez eux. Ils virent alors la lumière dans le salon.

-Grace va être surprise de nous voir si tôt, déclara James en s'engageant dans la courte allée menant à la porte. Lily... dit-il alors d'un ton tendu. La porte est ouverte.

-Elle sera peut-être sortie prendre l'air cinq minutes ?

-Je ne crois pas, non. Il dégaina sa baguette. Reste derrière moi.

James poussa alors la porte de chez lui et les époux virent le cadavre de la baby-sitter sur le sol.

-Mon dieu ! Mes bébés ! s'exclama Lily en bousculant James et se precipitant vers la chambre de ses enfants, son mari sur ses talons.

Arrivés sur le palier, ils virent la porte ouverte. Lily, les larmes commençant déjà à couler, pénétra dans la chambre, mais ne put s'aprocher du lit et s'effondra sur le sol, sanglotant. Ses enfants, ses bébés, assassinés. Comment pourait-elle vivre désormais ?

Ce fut donc James qui s'approcha du lit. Il fallait qu'il voit. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vivants. C'était un espoir ridicule, si Grace avait été tuée, pourquoi auraient-ils été épargnés ? Mais il devait en être sûr. Avec appréhension, il se pencha au-dessus et les vit. Ses fils, paupières fermés, allongés dans le lit, comme s'ils dormaient. La tristesse le saisit à la gorge et lui coupa la respiration. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un petit mouvement du pyjama d'Alexander vers le haut. James fut surpris. Il n'avait pas senti de courant d'air. Il prit alors son enfant dans ses bras et colla son nez contre son oreille, et senti son fils expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer. L'émotion l'étreignant, il fit la même chose avec Harry. Le résultat fut le même. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme.

-Lily... ils sont vivants.

-Ne dis pas ça, ne me fait pas espérer, pleurat elle.

-Mais ils sont vivants, tient, regardes, fit-il en tendant Harry à sa femme

Lentement, Lily se leva et s'approcha de James. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit alors sa respiration.

-Et... et Alexander ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de serrer Harry contre elle.

Doucement, James prit Harry des bras de sa femme et le reposa dans le lit afin qu'elle puisse étreindre son second fils ; et il le lui passa. Elle le serra également contre elle et sourit à son mari qui avait repris Harry dans ses bras.

-Ils sont vivants, James, ils sont vivants.

-Oui, ma chérie, répondit-il tout sourir.

Ils restèrent un moment à câliner leurs enfants, puis James envoya un patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore.

-Allons l'attendre dans le salon, dit-il en reposant Harry dans le lit.

-Oui, acquiesça Lily en recouchant également Alexander.

* * *

-James, Lily, je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre message, déclara Dumbledore en pénétrant dans le salon des Potter. Que s'est il passé ?

-Et bien, quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons vu la baby-sitter étendue morte dans l'entrée. Nous nous sommes alors précipités à l'étage et avons découverts les jumeaux endormis.

-Sont-ils toujours dans leur chambre ?

-Oui, et le cadavre est dans la chambre d'amis.

-Très bien. Avez-vous vérifié le sort permettant de savoir qui est entré chez vous ?

Les époux se regardèrent. Ils étaient tellement choqués par ce qui était arrivé qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Dumbledore marmonna alors quelques mots et une silhouette trouble sortit de sa baguette. Une silhouette aux yeux rouges et sans nez.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama Lily

-Mais comment se fait-il que nos enfants soient toujours en vie ?

-La meilleure façon de le savoir est de monter les voir.

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre des deux jumeaux. Dumbledore les examina, découvrit leurs cicatrices en forme d'éclair, et réfléchit un moment.

-Albus ? demanda James. Vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il semblerait que Lord Voldemort ait lancé le sort de mort contre Alexander et que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, celui-ci a rebondi contre Voldemort. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils sont tous deux marqués.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Alexander à vaincu Voldemort ? demanda Lily.

-Il semblerait que ce soit le cas, confirma Dumbledore. Redescendons.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Nous devons voir certaines choses. Premier point : cette maison n'est plus sûre, il vous faut habiter autre part.

-Dans les possessions léguées par mon père se trouve un manoir en Écosse. Nous pourrions nous y installer, proposa James.

-Ça me va, répondit Lily encore sous le choc des événements.

-Parfait, dit Dumbledore. Pour ce qui concerne la baby-sitter, je vais faire disparaître le corps et lancer un "oubliette" aux parents. C'est triste, mais la situation l'exige. Profitez de ce qu'il reste la nuit, vous pourrez prévenir vos proches demain. Je m'occupe de la presse.

-Merci, Albus dit James, reconnaissant.

Dumbledore répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla. Après quelques minutes à être restés silencieux sur le canapé, les époux Potter allèrent se coucher.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! En tout cas, ça m'a bien amusé de l'écrire (même s'il n'est pas vraiment drôle). Une petite review ? =)**


	3. chapitre 3

**Salut à tous !** **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et poster des ****reviews, c'est génial ! Je m'excuse pour mon absence mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ... Ok j'avoue j'avais la flemme. Mais assez blablaté.**

**Stormtrooper2 : désolé, mais je ne vais pas spoiler quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais on le saura bientôt (peut-être le prochain chapitre) ;)**

**Invité : même réponse que pour Stormtrooper2 : je ne vaus pas spoiler ça ;)**

**Pims 10 : ****oula, j'ai déjà réfléchi à l'explication mais elle apparaîtra dans longtemps (aux alentours de la quatrième année, mais je changerai peut-être mes plans entre-temps)**

**Warning : étant (un peu trop) dans le _carpe diem _je ne posterai pas de façon régulière.****Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas (ce qui est dommage, ça m'aurait permis de me faire un max d'argent).**

**C'est parti pour le troisième chapitre ! Enjoy =)**

* * *

Le soleil étendait tout juste ses rayons sur le petit village du nom de Godric's Hollow quand James se réveilla. Il fut surpris de voir non pas sa femme mais son fils Harry à côté de lui, qui le regardait en souriant, la joie et l'insouciance se reflétant sur son village.

-Papapa !

"À le voir aussi joyeux, on dirait presque qu'il ne c'est rien passé hier soir"... Pensa James. Cependant, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair bien visible sur la tête de son fils niait cette éventualité.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Tu sais où est maman ?

-Maman !

-D'accord, répondit James en souriant. Viens on descend.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et descendit les marches qui menaient au salon jouxtant la cuisine. La porte étant ouverte, il put apercevoir sa femme qui petit-déjeunait avec son second fils, occupé à réduire en miette sa tartine beurrée.

-Bonjour ma chérie fit James en asseyant Harry sur l'une des deux chaises vides.

-Je l'ai envoyé te tirer du lit, dit Lily en souriant. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais nous étions tous trois réveillés, et je me suis dit que tu aimerais prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec nous après ce qui s'est passé hier...

-Merci, répondit son mari en embrassant le crâne d'Alexander qui ne daigna pas lever la tête, trop absorbé par les miettes de sa tartine. Je vais de toute façon envoyer un patronus au ministère pour les prévenir que je prends ma journée.

-D'ailleurs nous avons reçu une lettre d'Albus. Il a prévenu les directeurs des différents journaux qui acceptent de ne diffuser la nouvelle que demain, nous laissant une journée de répis.

-C'est gentil de leur part. Nous préviendrons nos amis tout à l'heure.

* * *

Sirius était content. Deux semaines qu'il avait repéré cette nouvelle auror au bureau, et aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à la faire venir chez lui pour un appéritif, en prétextant que c'était pour le travail. Il avait tout prévu : champagne, petits fours... Et là, elle était devant lui, buvant timidement son champagne. Vraiment adorable.

-Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir, monsieur ?

-Monsieur ! fit Sirius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux longs d'un geste séducteur. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius dit-il en utilisant d'office le tutoiement.

-Euh d'accord. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Daphné répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

"C'est du tout cuit", se dit Sirius en souriant intérieurement.

-Alors, Daphné, dis-moi...

À ce moment là, un patronus prenant la forme d'un cerf traversa le mur face à lui et lui déclara, avec la voix de James,de venir de toute urgence à Godric's Hollow.

"J'espère qu'il a une très bonne raison de foutre mon plan en l'air"

-Éh bien, il semblerai que nous devons remettre cette entrevu à un autre jour. Disons mercredi prochain ?

-D'accord, fit Daphné en attrapant son sac à main, les joues toujours rosies.

"Vraiment mignonne. James, je vais te tuer".

-À mercredi, alors, fit Sirius en la raccompagnant à sa porte. Dès qu'elle eu transplanné, Sirius ordonna à Kreattur de ranger champagne et petits fours puis transplanna lui aussi chez ses amis.

* * *

-Dans le salon des Potter, personne ne parlait. Sirius, les parents Weasley, Remus et Peter se contentaient de regarder le couple le couple en face d'eux en ouvrant et refermant la bouche, incapables d'articuler un seul son tant la surprise était grande. Enfin, Remus prit la parole.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Je veux dire, je ne doute pas de votre parole et de celle d'Albus, mais quand même. Comment le sort de mort a-t-il pu rebondir sur Alexander ? Et comment ce fait-il qu'Harry soit également marqué ? Et comment vous-savez-qui a-t-il pu trouver cette maison, censée être cachée ? En prononçant cette dernière question, ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose ne lui plaisant pas.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons déménager.

-Tant de questions sans réponses, fit Arthur. Les éluciderons-nous un jour ? Je ne pense pas.

-Le principal, c'est que vous soyez sains et saufs déclara Molly.

-Mais comment se fait-il que les journaux n'en ai pas parlé demanda Petter.

-Albus a obtenu d'eux qu'ils ne diffusent la nouvelle que demain. Je me demande ce que nous ferions sans lui.

-Probablement pas grand-chose. Bon, qui veut aller se bourrer pour fêter ça ? proposa Sirius

C'est une clameur d'approbation qui lui répondit.

* * *

-Tu ne bois pas Remus fit un James déjà relativement soul.

-Non, pas ce soir.

* * *

À 23h30, les amis se séparèrent à la sortie du bar, chacun partant dans une direction différente, sauf Remus qui prit celle de Petter.

-Dis-moi, Pit, commença Remus en utilisant son surnom, la maison de James et Lily est bien protégée par un fidelitas, non ?

-Oui... répondit Peter d'un air méfiant. Lui aussi n'avait pas bu.

-Et si je ne me trompe pas, ils t'avaient désigné comme gardien du secret. Ce qui veut donc dire que le seul moyen que tu-sais-qui a eu de savoir où ils habitaient... C'est que le gardien - c'est-à-dire toi- lui a balancé l'info.

Paniqué, Peter sorti ça baguette. Mais pas assez vite.

-Expelliarmus ! Petrificus totalus ! Ainsi, tu ne te transformera pas en rat. Remus regarda Peter pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Et bien, salut ton boss de ma part, cher ami. Avada Kedavra !

* * *

**Éh oui ! On a l'image d'un Remus doux et sympa mais le voilà qui utilise un Impardonnable. Je trouvais intéressant de montrer qu'il n'était pas que le pauvre gars mordu par Greyback (enfin, je crois que c'est lui). Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à la prochaine ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut ! Désolé de ces looongs moments d'attente entre les chapitres, j'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas de voir la suite paraître à chaque fois... C'était français comme phrase ? Bref. Voilà le point que je voulais aborder dès que j'ai reçu toutes vos review. Au passage merci beaucoup à vous =) Vous avez donc été nombreux surpris par Remus tuant de sang froid. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est aussi un loup-garou assoiffé de sang... Certes, ce n'est qu'une fois par mois mais quand même. Il suffit alors d'imaginer que c'était son côté loup-garou qui prenait les commandes..**

**Hermionette : merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir =)**

**Anonymus : je ne vais quand même pas spoiler ça ;)**

**Warning : étant (un peu trop) dans le _carpe diem _je ne posterai pas les chapitres de façon régulière.**

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter (et tout ce que ça englobe) ne m'appartient pas. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé avoir le talent de JK.****Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

_La guerre est finie !_

_Une nouvelle incroyable. Inattendue. Qui surprend l'entièreté de la communauté sorcière. Au moment où la guerre semblait à son paroxysme, une nouvelle folle nous parvient d'une source anonyme mais haut placée dans notre gouvernement. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'est rendu à la maison des Potter avant-hier dans le but d'assassiner cette noble et ancienne famille, l'une des rares à être du côté lumineux de la sorcelerie. Il lança alors le sort de mort sur le second des jumeaux Potter, Alexander. Sans explication, celui-ci rebondit sur le mage noir et le tua, marquant les deux enfants âgés seulement d'un an d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, président du magenmagot et vainqueur face au sorcier noir Grindewald, interrogé sur ce phénomène, a déclaré ne pas avoir de réponse pour le moment à cette question. Il a cependant assuré faire des recherches pour trouver une réponse, mais cela "devrait prendre du temps. Il y a beaucoup de grimoires ayant l'air suceptibles de donner une piste alors que non. J'ai cependant déjà écrit à un spécialiste de l'ancienne magie - car c'est à coup sûr là que se trouve la réponse - pour lui demander son avis et éventuellement travailler en commun." Donc, chers lecteurs, il va falloir patienter avant de connaître la raison de cet échec du mage noir. James Potter, interrogé par courrier car déclinant toute entrevue, a simplement déclaré être "heureux. Ma famille est saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui m'importe."_

C'était John Ken, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça dit ?

-Rien qu'on ne sache déjà. Tout est dans les cartons ? On a rien oublié ? demanda James pour la troisième fois.

\- Tout est prêt, répondit Lily, amusée par le stress de son mari. Elle avait déjà déménagé une fois avec ses parents, et aucune comparaison n'était possible entre déménagement sorcier et moldu : les sorts facilitaient énormément le travail.

* * *

La famille Potter transplana devant le portail de leur nouvelle maison située dans le sud de l'Écosse. Après avoir inspiré, James abaissa la poignée et ouvrit ledit portail. Ils découvrirent alors une grande allée en gravier flanquée de pars et d'autre de deux immenses pelouses, celle de droite allant jusqu'au muret qui semblait entourer l'entièreté de la propriété et celle de gauche allant toucher un bois d'une taille moyenne et qui semblait faire également partie de la propriété. Les deux pelouses continuaient derrière la demeure Potter, donnant une impression de longueur. Le bord côté allée de chacune d'entre elles était une longue plates-bande formée de quatre carrés de fleurs bleues, puis de quatre carrés de fleures rouges et de quatre carrés de fleurs jaunes. S'en suivait encore quatre carrés de fleurs blanches. Ce schéma se répétait du portail à l'allée (de gravier également) menant du muret à la forêt et passant devant le manoir, les deux allées formant ainsi le signe mathématique "perpendiculaire".

\- Former ce signe sur la terre permet d'utiliser l'énergie terrestre pour la protection d'un lieu. Ceci couplé aux sorts qui ont dû être placés par tes ancêtres, ça fait de cette maison un endroit extrêmement sûr déclara Lily avec un ton d'expert.

\- Tu me l'apprends, dit James avec un sourir devant l'étendue du savoir de sa femme. Allons-y.

Les Potter s'engagèrent dans l'allée qu'ils remontèrent jusqu'au manoir. Ils passèrent alors derrière et découvrirent une imense pelouse avec quelques arbres çà et là ainsi que plusieurs set circulaires de différentes sortes de fleurs. Tout au bout de cette vaste étendue herbeuse se trouvaient un potager et un verger.

\- Il a falloir remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, dit James.

Une quantité non négligeable de mauvaises herbes avaient effectivement profité de l'absence de jardinage pour pousser.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard, lui repondit Lily qui portait toujours ses fils. Allons voir la maison.

* * *

La clef tourna dans la serrure et James ouvrit la porte du manoir Potter. Une vague d'air mi froide et humide et mi sentant le renfermé arriva aux narines des propriétaires. James lança alors un sort permettant de rendre l'air vicié agréable et entra, suivi de sa femme portant toujours ses deux enfants. La décoration du hall d'entrée était en piteux état : tapis et tapisseries en miettes, mobilier rongé par les termites, sans compter les 3 kilos de poussière qui recouvrait le tout. Malgré ça, il était évident que, une fois remis à neuf, ce hall ne manquerait pas de charme. Il donnait en effet, face à la porte, sur un escalier recouvert d'un tapis (lui aussi émietté ). À gauche et à droite se trouvait une série de salons sans portes pour les séparer. Et au bout de chacun de ces enchaînements de pièces se trouvaient une salle à manger. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que la famille Potter était très mondaine et que ce rez-de-chaussée avait été designé pour les réceptions. Les Potter montèrent alors l'escalier - qui s'avéra être en marbre - et arrivèrent à l'étage. Une porte faisait face à l'escalier et un couloir partait de chaque côté, donnant chacun sur une rangée de portes toutes face à face, pour une parfaite symétrie. Il y avait des deux côtés douze pièces : à chaque fois quatre chambres, quatres salles de bain, trois salles de jeu et une petite salle à manger. Revenant à l'escalier, James ouvrit la petite porte qui lui faisait face et découvrit un autre escalier ; mais celui-ci était en colimaçon. Ils le montèrent donc et arrivèrent à une vaste pièce, faisant toute la longueur du manoir et qui contenait sans doute possible les appartements des seigneurs Potter. Il s'y trouvait, au bout à gauche, la chambre et la salle de bain ouverte sur cette même pièce mais cachée du reste de la pièce-étage par une cloison, une petite salle à manger et une énorme bibliothèque, équipée de tables, sièges et poufs (tous évidemment extrêmement poussiéreux). Les livres avaient été heureusement préservés par un sort les mettant à l'abri du temps et des nuisibles. Redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, ils virent une porte collée à l'escalier qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué. Elle donnait elle aussi sur un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait sur deux sous-sol, construits - à l'instar de tout le manoir - en longueur. Sur la droite se trouvaient d'abord un salon qui avait dû être très cosy puis un bureau. Le côté gauche n'était quant à lui qu'une immense cave, contenant les plus grands crus. Retournant dans le bureau, ils le fouillèrent à la recherche de documents importants et découvrirent un livre racontant l'histoire de la demeure. Ils décidèrent donc de le laisser là et d'aller voir le second sous-sol. Il s'y trouvait la cuisine, la lingerie et une pièce contenant des paillasses.

\- Ça devait être la chambre des elfes de maison, dit Lily.

\- Et ça le sera, répondit James.

\- Non, hors de question que nous ayons des esclaves.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas nous occuper de ce manoir, Lily, il est bien trop vaste.

\- Nous en discuterons ce soir après avoir couché les enfants trancha-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

La famille Potter remonta donc l'escalier pour aller déballer leurs affaires. Après hésitation, les époux installèrent Harry dans l'aile droite du premiet étage et Alexander dans l'aile gauche et prirent évidemment le second étage. Ils dînèrent sommairement et silencieusement dans une des vastes salles à manger puis couchèrent leurs enfants et se retrouvèrent dans un des salons. James était allé entre-temps chercher le livre sur l'histoire du manoir.

\- Bon Lily, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas d'elfes ?

\- Tu le sais bien, je trouve cela horrible d'exploiter ainsi de pauvres créatures innocentes.

\- Mais nous ne pourrons pas gérer l'entretien du manoir : j'ai du travail et tu dois t'occuper des enfants.

\- Je dois avouer que tu as raison. C'est d'accord, mais seulement s'ils ont des vrais lits.

\- Oui.

\- Et perçoivent un salaire.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Et s'ils sont bien traités.

\- C'est d'accord. J'irai m'en procurer demain matin au chemin de traverse. Comme ça, ils rénoveront le manoir.

\- Très bien. Je vais me coucher. Tu viens ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je vais d'abord commencer ce livre.

\- Si tu veux. Bonne nuit mon amour lui dit Lily en l'embrassant.

\- Dors bien ma chérie répondit James avant de se plonger dans son livre.

Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne remarquait pas les heures défiler sur la pendule face à lui et qu'ils avaient rapporté de Godrick's Hollow. Il apprit notamment dans ce livre que le manoir les avait reconnu comme propriétaires des lieux à l'instant où ils avaient franchi le portail, et que s'ils n'avaient pas été de "_la noble et ancienne famille Potter_" ils n'auraient pas pu entrer ou lire le present livre, et qu'il possédait énormément d'entreprises et d'actions : il apprit par exemple qu'il possèdait trente pourcents de la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui le faisait deuxième actionnaire du journal à trois pourcents près. Ravi de découvrir qu'il pourrait mener une véritable existence de Lord anglais en ne travaillant pas, James alla se coucher vers approximativement trois heures du matin.

* * *

\- Je te présente Winry, Dossy, Lus et Preck annonça James à Lily. Je leur ai expliqué comment cette maison fonctionnait et ils se sont montrés ravis.

Les quatres elfes souriaient en effet jusqu'aux oreilles, extatiques d'être tombés sur des maîtres aussi généreux et sympathiques.

\- Bienvenue, leur dit Lily. Je vais vous faire un tour de la propriété et vous montrer votre dortoir.

\- Après cela, deux d'entre vous rénoverront le manoir pendant que les deux autres s'occuperont du jardin. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra mais il faut que ce soit prêt pour jeudi, car nous organisons une réception le lendemain soir. Les Potter avaient en effet décidé de faire une fête dans leur nouvelle propriété pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Vous y arriverez ?

\- Sans problème maître repondirent les quatre elfes en coeur. Cinq jours suffisent largement.

\- Très bien. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, l'un de vous ira commander le traiteur. J'ai modifié le rituel d'asservissement pour que vous puissiez effectuer des achats en nos noms.

Avec un hochement de tête, les elfes filèrent au travail.

* * *

Le mercredi venu, les époux Potter découvrirent leur manoir entièrement remis à neuf. Les elfes avaient en effet usé de leur magie du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour rénover le manoir au goût de leurs maîtres bien-aimés.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'escalier de marbre blanc était recouvert d'un tapis de velours noir tenu par de fines barres en laiton. Les pièces partant vers la droite étaient dans un dégradé de couleurs froides : le premier salon était tout de bleu clair, le deuxième bleu orage, le troisième bleu marine, le quatrième violet aubergine et la salle à manger mauve. Sur la gauche, c'était les couleurs chaudes : jaune, jaune d'or, ocre, orange et la salle à manger rouge. Seuls le tissus des fauteuils et la peinture des murs étaient de la couleur de la pièce ; le mobilier était invariablement en bois verni et les peintures et sculpture gardaient évidemment leurs couleurs.

\- C'est splendide ! s'écria Lily en tapant des main, faisant rosir les elfes.

\- Plus qu'a trouver un nom pour tous ces salons déclara James avec un sourir enthousiaste. Je propose :

Salon bleu clair = salon aérien (puisqu'il est de la couleur du ciel)

Salon bleu orage = salon de pluie

Salon bleu marine = salon marin

Salon violet aubergine = salon des vins

Salon jaune = salon sableux

Salon jaune dor = salon doré

Salon ocre = salon de terre

Salon orange = salon de lave

Salle à manger rouge = Salle du feu

\- Adopté ! Mais tu as oublié la salle à manger mauve...

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Lily calmement. Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Passons à l'étage.

L'aile gauche du premier étage était blanche et argent alors que l'aile droite était noire et or. Ravis de ce résultat, les époux Potter montèrent au second étage et découvrirent une pièce rouge, jaune et orange. Lily batti des mains de ravissement et James promis des lits à baldaquin aux elfes heureux que leur travail plaise autant à leurs maîtres.

Ils descendirent alors au premier sous-sol. Ils s'extasièrent à la vue du salon privé devenu vert prairie et que James proposa d'appeler "salon herbeux" ou tojt simplement "salon privé". Lily valida les deux noms et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du seigneur Potter qui était d'un bleu gris.

\- Remontons dans le Salon de pluie j'ai quelque chose à te dire déclara soudain James à sa femme.

\- Bien allons-y.

* * *

\- Tu sais que j'ai découvert dans le livre que je n'avais plus besoin de travailler.

\- Oui, et j'en suis ravi : tu pourras passer tes journées avec nous.

\- Tu sais également que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les protections misent en place sur ce manoir qui en font un endroit au moins aussi protégé que Poudlard.

\- Oui aussi.

\- Et bien, lorsque je l'ai terminé hier soir, j'ai appris l'existence de cachots. On y accède par le mur derrière mon bureau dans, bah, mon bureau. Il suffit de toucher le mur avec la main droite et s'il nous reconnaît comme faisant partie de la famille Potter il nous laisse passer au travers et Op ! On y est ! Un peu comme le mur pour le quai 9 3/4. Il est aussi écris qu'un sort lui permet de voir si on est contraint ou non, et si on l'est il refuse de nous laisser passer à travers lui. J'ai essayé hier et ça marche. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de cellules en tout.

\- Mon dieu. Mais que faire ?

\- Rien. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître l'existence des ces cachots alors nous devons le rester. Et pour cela, rien de plus simple : il suffit de ne le dire à personne, y compris nos enfants.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Allons les chercher, ils doivent être réveillés.

* * *

Sirius transplana devant le portail de la nouvelle résidence Potter, Daphné à son bras. James avait explicitement dit que l'on pouvait arriver avec un 1, et il comptait bien en profiter pour en mettre plein la vue à sa jeune aurore, afin de la mettre plus facilement dans son lit. Se retenant de se frotter les mains à l'idée de son plan bien ficelé, il lui tendit galament son bras. Elle s'y accrocha en rougissant et ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée menant au manoir.

\- Sirius mon vieux, entendit-il quelqu'un l'appeler. Se retournant, il vit que ce n'était nul autre que Remus.

\- Salut mon gars. Ça va ? Pas trop fatigué d'hier soir ?

On était en effet le lendemain de la pleine lune.

\- Oh grâce à Rogue ça va. Je vois que toi aussi tu vas bien, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu en es à combien avec celle-ci pour cette semaine ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- Ne l'écoutes pas, ma chère Daphné, il ne raconte que des bêtises.

\- Oh mais non. Ne pensez pas que je ne suis pas au courant de votre réputation de Dom Juan.

\- Aie ! Proie : 1. Prédateur : 0

\- C'est moi le prédateur ? demanda Sirius d'un air indigné.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Viens ma chère, dit Sirius à Daphné que la scène semblait beaucoup amuser, ce rustre ne mérite pas notre attention.

Ils repartirent donc, laissant Remus seul avec ses pensées dans l'allée.

"Mon cher Sirius, tu ne semble pas le savoir encore mais cette fille est spéciale pour toi. De toutes tes conquête, c'est la première que tu invite à une réception."

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que la description du manoir vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que je n'ai finalement pas fait apparaître la justification du titre dans ce chapitre comme je le voulais au départ... Ce sera donc pour le prochain ! Et puisque j'en parle, il se déroulera quelques années plus tard, je pense vers les 8 ans des jumeaux. Voili voilou, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant !**


	5. chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis fier de vous présenter mon second chapitre en moins d'un mois ! =) Il faut dire que c'est la première fois ! Prenez-le comme cadeau de Noël ;) J'avais prévu de l'écrire vers le 15, mais je me suis totalement trompé quand je vous ai dit que mon emplois du temps c'était libéré : j'avais oublié un truc TRÈS chronophage et du coup, bah, mon objectif qui était de publier 3 chapitres ce mois-ci risque de ne pas être atteint =( . Je sais même plus si je vous ai dit que mon emplois du temps allait se libérer. Comme quoi ce truc m'a réellement endommagé le cerveau. Mais je vous entends réclamer le chapitre tant attendu en scandant "On s'en fout de ta vie ! On veut comprendre pourquoi ce titre !" (si tant est que ça se dit) . Ok ok pas de problème. Attendez juste que je vous remercie parce que j'ai réalisé que cette fic avait déjà 5 fav et 19 follow en 4 chapitres seulement. C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT ÉNORME MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!! =) =) =) =) =) Pardon pour les cris. Je voulais pas vous faire mal aux oreilles. Désolé :( . Maintenant que c'est fait, les réponses aux reviews et place au chapitre !**

**Stormtrooper2 : heu... Je le sous-entend lorsque je fais lire le grimoire sur le manoir à James. C'est seulement ainsi qu'il decouvre son niveau de protection. Avant, de son point, c'était juste une vieille bâtisse délabrée.**

**Anonymous : good gess ! Elle aura d'ailleurs son importance. En même temps, je l'aurais pas fait apparaître comme ça sans volonté d'utiliser le personnage de manière durable ;)**

**Warning : étant (un peu trop) dans le carpe diem, je ne posterai pas les chapitres de manière régulière.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. C'est bien dommage, ça aurait voulu dire que j'ai le talent de JK.**

**Avertissement : ce chapitre comporte une scène d'enfant battu. Âmes sensibles, je vous conseille de louper le deuxième paragraphe de la partie flash-back.**

**C'est parti pour le chapitre !**

* * *

Harry s'étirait dans ses drats tout en se frottant les yeux. Il était tellement exité d'être la veille du depart pour Poudlard qu'il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir, et le rayon de soleil matinal lui arrivait pile-poil sur le visage. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il tentait de s'extraire de ses drats chauds et douillets pour descendre dans la salle du figuier* où la famille Potter prenait son petit-déjeuner. Voulant savoir le temps qu'il lui restait à se prélasser dans son lit, il regarda l'horloge en face de son lit. Zut. Il était huit heures. Or, son père insistait pour qu'ils soient tous levés à cette heure-là, un petit-déjeuner en famille étant -d'après lui- le meilleur moyen de bien débuter sa journée. Harry soupira. Aujourd'hui, James se fichait bien qu'Harry assiste ou non au petit-déjeuner familial. Mais ça plaisait à Harry. Oui, il aimait être ignoré par son père. Parce que lorsque celui-ci lui prêtait de l'attention, c'était uniquement pour le rabrouer sous n'importe quel prétexte, si ce n'était pire. Il descendit du lit et posa le pied droit à terre, ce qui le fit grimacer. Le bleu qu'il avait à la cheville lui faisait toujours un peu mal. Malgré ça il sourit. Parce que ça prouvait qu'il maîtrisait correctement ce sort qu'il avait mit plusieurs semaines à apprendre.

_Flash-back_

_Aujourd'hui, Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin huit ans. Ça ne paraissait rien comme ça, mais il était encore plus joyeux et exité que pour ses autres anniversaires._

_Il s'était en effet fixé, au moment de ses sept ans, un plan à respecter toute l'année pour se faire de nouveau aimer par son père. Il avait pris cette décision après qu'Alexander se soit plaint, une fois les cadeaux distribués, qu'Harry volait l'attention que sa mère lui devait. Il avait entièrement tord. Si Harry essayait d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, c'était bien celle de son père. Celui-ci ne le regardait effectivement jamais, ou alors avec mépris. Et là, juste parce que Lily lui avait offert deux cadeaux (tout comme à Alexander), il se plaignait qu'Harry volait soit-disant son attention. Alors qu'il n'avait eu que deux cadeaux et Alexander une vingtaine, tous offerts par James. À la suite de ça, James était devenu comme fou. Il avait tiré Harry de sa chaise par le bras, le jetant à terre et commença à lui donner des coups de pieds en l'agonisant d'injures, le traitant d'usurpateur, de salaud, d'empoisonneur de vie, de parasite... sous les regards satisfaits d'Alexander et les cris de scandalisés de Lily lui disant d'arrêter. James défit alors sa ceinture et commença à fouetter Harry avec. Lily se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller chercher sa baguette. Le temps qu'elle revienne, la chemise d'Harry était en lambeaux, son sang coulait de plusieurs plaies sur le sol et son visage était couvert de griffures et bleus. Et Alexander regardait la scène, intimidé par tant de violence mais ne semblant pas gêné outre mesure du sort subit par son frère. Celui-ci pleurait, criait et gémissait. Devant ce spectacle, Lily lança un stupéfix à son mari, mais avec tant de puissance qu'il alla s'écraser contre le mur de la salle du feu. Les blessures d'Harry mirent plusieurs semaines à guérir entièrement._

_Harry se leva donc à huit heures comme chaque matin et se rendit, une fois habillé, dans la salle du figuier. Alors qu'il se servait de jus d'orange, James lui dit d'un ton neutre qu'il voulait qu'il aille le voir à dix heures dans son bureau bureau. Harry tenta de garder un air neutre et acquiesça. Le père et le fils retournèrent à leur repas, sous l'œil pensif de Lily. Après la scène de l'anniversaire un an auparavant, Lily avait essayé de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une erreur de James, et qu'il se rendrait compte très vite de la gravité de ses actes. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Trois mois plus tard, la même scène quoique un peu moins violente recommença. Là encore, Lily tenta de trouver des excuses à son mari. Après tout, les journalistes campant autour de la propriété Potter absolument tout les jours étaient dur à supporter. Mais lorsque cette scène se reproduit encore cinq mois plus tard, cette excuse ne suffit plus. D'autant qu'en y réfléchissant, Lily s'aperçut qu'ils ne semblaient pas deranger James, bien au contraire. Il avait même l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Elle avait donc décidé d'enseigner un sort de protection corporelle à son fils et avait fait des recherches ; l'avantage d'une bibliothèque de sang-pur étant qu'elle ne contenait pas que des livres de sorts autorisés par le ministère. Ses recherches lui firent sélectionner deux sorts. Le premier était un sort considéré comme de magie noire car, pour protéger le sorcier, il puisait dans son énergie mais durait jusqu'à celui-ci l'arrête. Reconnaissant malgré ça son utilité, elle le nota ainsi que toutes les informations permettant de l'apprendre pour quand Harry serait plus grand. Il était en effet hors de question qu'il apprenne un sort comme celui-ci à son âge. Le second était un sort de protection partielle, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne couvrait que la partie du corps où on le lançait et ne résistait pas indéfiniment, contrairement au premier. Lily décida que c'était celui-ci qu'elle apprendrait à son fils s'il se faisait battre encore une fois._

_À dix heures pile, Harry toquait à la porte du bureau de son père._

_\- Entrez._

_Harry pénétra timidement dans le bureau dont les murs étaient tapissés d'articles de la Gazette du Sorcier à la gloire de la Famille Salvatrice -comme on l'appelait- et de photos du Survivant et de son père._

_\- Prends un siège._

_Harry s'exécuta, retenant avec difficulté son sourir. Aujourd'hui, son père allait reconnaître qu'il était un bon fils. Aujourd'hui, son père allait l'aimer de nouveau. Il s'excuserai peut-être même de l'avoir battu._

_\- Je vais être clair avec toi. Il est hors de question que tu gâches les huits ans de ton frère. Et pour ça, il n'y a qu'une façon de s'en assurer._

_Harry reçu ces mots comme un coup de couteau. Non seulement __James ne reconnaissait pas qu'il était un bon fils, mais l'accusait de vouloir lui gâcher sa fête d'anniversaire. SA fête. Et lui ? N'était-il pas né ce jour là, aussi ? Il serra les poings et retient son envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas voulu gâcher la fête, mais puisqu'on l'accusait de vouloir le faire, il le ferait. Dès qu'il sortirait de ce bureau. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que Lily ne serait pas contente de ça. Mais Alexander l'avait bien cherché, aussi. Lui qui faisait toujours tout pour qu'Harry se fasse battre par son père. Mais Lily ne serait pas contente. Mais Alexander..._

_Alors qu'Harry débattait dans son esprit, James se leva, se dirigea vers le mur derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de le rejoindre._ _Harry se leva craintivement. _

_\- Derrière ce mur se trouve une salle secrète. Pour y entrer, fais comme moi. Tu y applique la main droite puis passe à travers._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, James traversa le mur et disparu. Un peu intimidé, Harry fit de même et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre seulement éclairé par la baguette de son père. Cela lui permis d'apercevoir une rangée de cellules. C'est alors qu'il vit James en ouvrir une tout en le regardant en souriant. Harry compris alors ce qui l'attendait. Il commença à faire demi-tour. Trop tard. James lui asséna un violent coup de poing et il tomba au sol, assomé. James l'empoigna alors sans ménagement, le jeta dans la cellule et l'accrocha à une des menottes fixées au mur._

_\- Là au moins je suis sûr que tu te tiendra tranquille, déclara James avec un air terrible sur le visage avant de lui cracher sur les yeux__ et de refermer la cellule. Il regarda une dernière fois à travers les barreaux, déclara au corps inanimé de son fils qu'il n'était qu'un cafard tentant de voler la gloire et la renommée justement acquises d'Alexander pour son petit plaisir personnel, lui lança un maléfice de découpe qui lui entailla la jambe gauche et reparti. _

_À midi et demi, les trois Potter restant se mirent à table._

_\- Où est Harry ? demanda Lily_

_\- Qui s'en souci ? lui répondit son mari. On devrait plutôt se réjouir que ce parasite tentant de voler la gloire d'Alexander ne soit pas là au lieu de s'inquiéter._

_\- JAMES ! Où est Harry ?!_

_\- Là où est sa place._

_\- OÙ EST-IL ?!_

_\- Dans les cachots._

_Lily se précipita hors de la salle sous l'œil mi amusé mi énervé de son époux. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de James, après avoir récupéré sa baguette. Elle traversa le mur sans hésiter._

_-Harry ? C'est maman. Elle alluma sa baguette pour y voir clair._

_\- Maman ?_

_La voix venait de la troisième cellule. Lily y entra et s'agenouilla devant son fils._

_\- Oh mon chéri. Il t'as encore frappé ?_

_\- Oui, sanglota Harry. Pourquoi papa préfère Alexander ? Pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ? Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant._

_\- Je ne sais pas, trésor. Mais je connais un moyen de l'empêcher de te faire du mal. J'ai découvert deux sorts pour te protéger. Il te faudra d'abord en apprendre un car l'autre est bien plus dur à maîtriser. Est-ce que tu veux l'apprendre ?_

_\- Oui répondit Harry un peu calmé._

_\- Très bien. Je vais d'abord t'enseigner d'autres sorts simple pour t'entraîner et puis tu pourras l'apprendre d'accord ?_

_\- D'accord, renifla Harry._

_Flash-back ends_

Harry descendit donc prendre son petit-déjeuner et arriva avant Alexander. Il embrassa sa mère, dit bonjour à son père qui l'ignora superbement - comme à chaque fois - et s'assis à sa place, à la gauche de Lily.

\- Quand partons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Ton père part avec Alexander à neuf heures trente et nous à neuf heures quarante.

C'était en effet une technique développée par James pour cacher Harry aux yeux de la population sorcière , afin que tout le monde ignore son existence. James et Alexander se rendaient au Chemin de Traverse avec dix minutes d'avance sur son fils et sa femme. Ainsi, pendant que la foule était occupée autour de James et Alexander, Lily et Harry faisaient les achats qui devaient l'être et rentraient vite au manoir. Peu après, James et Alexander allaient faire un achat insignifiant pour justifier leur venue et repartaient. Ainsi, personne n'avait conscience de l'existence d'Harry, d'autant plus que les commerçants qui avaient vu Harry et Lily dans leurs magasins pensaient qu'elle était en réalité avec Alexander puisque ignorant l'existence d'Harry. Au début, Lily s'y était fermement opposée, mais avait ensuite réalisé que James rentrait très content de son bain de foule et avait donc accepté, considérant que la bonne humeur de son mari était bonne pour Harry, puisqu'il ne s'énervait pas contre lui.

* * *

Harry et Lily arrivèrent par le réseau de cheminette publique, qui avait rouvert après la guerre. Le Ministère avait effectivement décidé de le fermer durant les hostilités pour compliquer les fuites des mangemorts après chaque attentat.

\- Bien, fit Lily. Nous devons aller chez Fleury Bott pour les livres et chez Ollivander pour ta baguette. Ton père et ton frère s'occuperont des chaudrons et de la baguette d'Alexander. Dépêchons-nous.

Ils commencèrent par Fleury Bott et y firent rapidement leurs achats. Tous les clients s'étaient en effet précipités dehors pour voir le Survivant et la boutique était entièrement vide - si on exceptait bien sûr son propriétaire. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils virent James et Alexander entrer dans la boutique de chaudrons, suivis par une foule immense.

\- Zut. Faisons vite.

Ils se rendirent donc rapidement chez Ollivender. La boutique semblait vide.

\- Bonjour, dit Lily pour annoncer leur arrivée. Pas de réponse. BONJOUR , répéta-elle beaucoup plus fort.

Des pas se firent entendre et le marchand de baguettes apparu.

\- Bonjour madame Potter, monsieur Potter.

\- Bonjour monsieur, répondit Harry, un peu intimidé par le vieil homme en face de lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous. Je vais vous chercher quelques modèles.

Harry s'assit sur le siège faisant face au comptoir et attendit en regardant le commerçant fouiller dans ses étagères tout en marmonant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaine de boîtes fines et allongées dans ses bras.

\- Essayez celle-ci, monsieur Potter. Bois de Hêtre, 24 centimètres, ventricule de dragon, souple, exellente pour les sorts de défense.

Harry la saisit. Ollivander la lui enleva immédiatement.

\- Voyons voir celle-là. 19 centimètres, bois de pommier, plume de phénix, très bien pour la métamorphose.

Lorque Harry la prit dans ses mains, Ollivander ne la lui arrachat pas.

\- Agitez-la, monsieur Potter.

Harry s'exécuta. Le vase posé sur le comptoir explosa.

\- Visiblement pas celle-ci non plus.

Après une demi-heure et une bonne cinquantaine de baguettes, Harry n'avait toujours pas sa baguette et commençait à stresser. James et Alexander devaient avoir presque fini d'acheter les chaudrons. C'est alors qu'Ollivander prit un air pensif et se dirigea derrière le comptoir. Il en revint avec une boîte semblant très vieille. Il la portait d'une façon presque religieuse.

\- Cette baguette est très spéciale, monsieur Potter, et très ancienne. Elle fut fabriquée par mon bisaieul, Ollivander premier du nom. Il la créa pour un sorcier noble et puissant. Lorsque Merlin chercha une baguette, sentant son potentiel, mon aieul voulut la lui donner. Merlin la saisit. On raconte qu'il fut projeté à cent mètres de là et demeura inconscient pendant trois jours. Cette baguette mesure 27 centimètres, est faite en bois de grenadier et renferme un crin de licorne ayant trempé pendant sept jours dans du venin de basilic. Elle est unique en son genre. Si elle ne vous accepte pas, je devrais reconnaître le premier échec de mes nombreuses années de carrière.

Harry la saisit anxieusement. Au moment même où ses doigts saisissaient la baguette, un halo doré illumina la pièce au point d'aveugler Ollivander et Lily, mais pas Harry. Celui-ci senti une vague de chaleur réconfortante l'envahir, et ses muscles se détendirent. La lumière dorée disparu alors, et une onde de choc partant de la baguette fit tomber par terre le contenu des nombreuses étagères. Ollivander remis les boîtes à leur place d'un simple coup de baguette.

\- Mes félicitations, monsieur Potter.

\- Et bien je pense que nous en avons terminé, dit Lily parlant pout la première fois depuis le debut des essayages. Combien vous dois-je ?

\- Je ne crois pas que la valeur de cette baguette ne puisse être jamais estimée, madame Potter. Je vous l'offre.

Les deux Potter remercièrent le marchand et sortirent de la boutique. Ils virent James et Alexander en faire autant et se dépêchèrent de partir.

* * *

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Harry demanda à sa mère s'il devait parler de la particularité de sa baguette à son père et son frère.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile, Harry. Il vaut même mieux que tu gardes le secret sur ce qu'elle est vraiment. Ça t'évitera des ennuis.

\- D'accord, fit Harry. Bon, je monte préparer ma valise pour demain.

* * *

***salle du figuier = salle à manger mauve. Je précise juste au cas où :)**

* * *

**Oui, je sais, j'avais dis que ce chapitre se déroulerai pendant la huitième année des jumeaux mais j'ai finalement préféré en parler via le flash-back. Puisque j'en parle, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop en fouilli ni trop long. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des flash-back, moi. C'est même la première fois que je le fais.**

**Sinon, comme vous l'avez compris, Harry part avec quelques sorts d'avance. Ce sont : _expeliarmus, protego, wingardium leviosa et petrificus totalus. _Plus le sort de protection corporelle (j'ai pas d'idée de nom)**

**Le plus important maintenant : ****qu'avez vous pensé de la justification du titre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une review ;)**

**Joyeux Noël, bonne année et bonnes vacances ! =)**


	6. chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël ! À l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes le 1er janvier. J'ai donc pris la décision d'écrire et publier plus régulièrement. Le mieux serait une fois par semaine mais je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le ****tenir dans la durée ; je peux cependant au moins vous promettre un chapitre toute les deux semaines. C'est déjà bien =).** **Voici donc le chapitre du Poudlard Express. J'avoue que c'est celui que j'ai le plus envie d'écrire depuis que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue :) **

**Stormtrooper2 / adenoide : c'est un point que j'aborde dans ce chapitre** **;) **

**Massian / anonymous : vous verrez ça également dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir le talent de JK. **

**Warning : à partir d'aujourd'hui, je risque de poster régulièrement. Ça va ? Vous êtes pas trop choqués par la nouvelle ?**

* * *

L'horloge du salon des vins sonna neuf heures. Harry se leva de son fauteuil, rangea son livre et se dirigea vers l'entrée où deux énormes malles et ses parents les attendaient, son frère et lui.

\- Ah, te voilà Harry. Où est Alexander ? demanda Lily en voyant son fils aîné (Harry était en effet né une demi-heure avant Alexander) arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tiens, si, le voilà.

Alexander arrivait en effet du sous-sol.

\- Pardon pour le retard, je disais au revoir aux elfes déclare-t-il, un sourire de menteur sur les lèvres.

\- C'est bien, mon fils, le félicita James. Tu en as fait autant, j'espère, dit-il à Harry d'une voix agressive.

\- Bien sûr, à la première heure.

\- Il ment, déclara Alexander sans se départir de son sourire. J'étais avec les elfes depuis le petit-déjeuner et il n'est pas venu une seule seconde.

C'était évidemment faux. S'il était au sous-sol, c'était pour boire un verre de bierraubeurre en cachette.

James se tourna vers Harry, furieux, et leva le bras pour le frapper. Harry recula de deux pas.

\- Ça suffit. Le ton froid de Lily surpris tout le monde. James, tu te calmes. Alexander, vas te tenir à ton père, Harry viens prendre mon bras. C'est l'heure d'y aller.

\- J'aime pas le transplanage d'escorte, bougonna Alexander en s'accrochant au bras de son père qui prit sa valise. Harry fit de même avec sa mère, et dans un pop sonore après, que James eu levé les protections anti-transplanage, la famille partit.

* * *

Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, Harry détestait aussi le transplanage. Cette sensation que tous tes organes se mettent sans dessus dessous était à chaque fois un peu plus insupportable. Heureusement, ça ne durait pas, et après une fraction de seconde, il sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il lâcha le bras de sa mère regarda où ils avaient atterri. La gare de King's Cross se dressait devant lui, fière et imposante.

\- Bien, déclara James. Par ici.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques temps et arrivèrent devant le mur entre les voies neuf et dix. À ce moment-là, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il allait passer des semaines et des mois sans sa mère, dans une école inconnue, avec plusieurs centaines d'élèves inconnus, et à la mercie d'Alexander. Le stress vint en force et il agrippa la main de sa mère. S'apercevant du malaise de son fils, Lily se tourna vers lui avec un air rassurant sur le visage.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais stressée à l'idée d'arriver dans une école que je ne ne connaissait pas. Je me sentais étrangère à ce monde dont j'ignorais tout trois mois plus tôt. J'ai failli faire demi-tour. Mais j'ai finalement passé ce mur. Et aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai vécu dans cette école, et bien, ça fait tout simplement parti de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Harry se força à sourire. Il ferait tout pour que ça se passe bien.

\- Nous pouvons y aller ?

Surpris par la question de sa mère car il pensait que son père et son frère ne les avaient pas attendu, Harry tourna la tête. James conseillait Alexander sur les farces qu'il pourrait faire aux Serpentards. Cela le fit sourire. Et si Alexander était reparti chez les serpents ? Il se retint de rire à cette idée.

\- Oui, oui, allons-y répondit James.

Il traversa le mur avec Alexander et ils disparurent. Harry regarda Lily. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Après une inspiration, Harry s'avança vers le mur aux côtés de sa mère et le traversa sans s'arrêter.

Ils arrivèrent sur un quai bondé. Après avoir cherché James et Alexander des yeux pendant quelques minutes, Lily les repéra devant un wagon en train de se dire au revoir. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule et réussirent à les rejoindre. Pendant qu'Alexander embrassait sa mère, James attrapa le bras d'Harry pour avoir son attention.

\- Écoutes-moi bien, toi, lui dit-il sur un ton lourd de menace. Si jamais j'apprends le moindre débordement de ta part ou que tu essaye de voler la gloire de ton frère, je te réglerai ton compte aux vacances, c'est clair ?

Harry grimaça. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père l'ignore mais pas à ce qu'il le menace. En même temps, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir sans "recommandation". Il senti James resserer sa prise sur son bras.

\- Cest clair ? répéta-il d'une voix plus dure encore.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, dit James en relâchant son fils.

Harry alla embrasser Lily. Après un court câlin, il se détacha de sa mère et monta dans le train à la suite d'Alexander qui l'avait grâcieusement attendu dans l'optique de lui lancer un "Te voilà enfin, gros nul". Harry serra les poings. Tant que son père était là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se contenta donc de le suivre dans le train. Peu après, Alexander trouva le compartiment dans lequel s'était installé Ron et y entra. En le voyant, Harry soupira. Alexander et Ron étaient amis depuis leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils n'étaient que très jeunes. Harry avait aussi essayé de se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais leurs parents respectifs les avaient éloignés.

"Tu ne volera pas les amis de ton frère" lui avait dit James avant de l'envoyer au lit sans repas.

"Harry veut voler la gloire d'Alexander, parce qu'il en est jaloux et mauvais. Tu ne dois pas lui parler, d'accord ? " avait déclaré Molly à son dernier fils.

Depuis, Ron était à peu près aussi horrible qu'Alexander avec Harry et ne lui parlait que pour l'insulter. Quand il ne s'associait pas avec Alexander pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Harry décida donc de se trouver un autre compartiment, quitte à être seul. Il chercha pendant dix bonnes minutes mais fini par en trouver un vide. Après avoir réussit non sans mal à mettre sa valise dans les filets à bagages, il s'assit et sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçut le matin même.

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard ? Perso, je serai morte de trouille. C'est vrai, quoi. Passer des mois dans ce château énorme, et avec l'autre tâche..._

Harry sourit au surnom donné à son frère.

_Ça va être dur. Oh pardon. Je suis censé te rassurer. ÇA VA ÊTRE GÉNIAL T'AS TROP DE CHANCE !!! C'était bien là ? Quoi, je dois continuer ? Pfff, t'es dur à contenter, toi. Puisque j'y pense, ça te dit de faire du repérage pour moi ? Tu sais, trouver les bons coins pour se poser, tout ça. J'attends aussi un descriptif physique et psychologique de chaque prof. __Tu m'écriras pout me dire dans quelle Maison tu as été réparti, ok ? Papa me presse pour rajouter son petit mot, alors je te laisse. Évites de faire trop d'idioties (même si je sais que ça va être dur) et amuses-toi bien !_

_Ta cousine Eleanor_

**_Salut Harry._**

**_Je te demanderai bien comment tu vas mais je sens que lire cette question deux fois de suite va t'embêter (pour rester poli). Je t'écris pour te dire deux choses : la première, c'est que je veux que tu saches que quelque soit la Maison où tu es réparti je serai fier de toi. La seconde c'est tout simplement te rappeller encore une fois que ma maison t'es ouverte au cas où tu en as marre. Toi, mais Lily aussi_****_ d'ailleurs. Élé te dit d'éviter de faire des bêtises, je t'y encourage. C'est vrai, quoi, il faut bien s'amuser. Et puis, ça nous rappellera à ce vieux Rusard. Je compte sur toi !_**

**_Je t'embrasse,_**

**_Ton parrain Sirius._**

Harry sourit. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il relisait cette lettre, mais elle lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Il adorait sa cousine et son parrain. Sans oublier Daphné, qui était un peu comme une seconde mère.

Elle était tombée enceinte peu de temps après la réception pour fêter la fin de la guerre au manoir Potter et, en vrai gentleman qu'il était malgré ses allures gamines, Sirius l'avait donc demandé en mariage. Depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour, amour que la naissance d'Eleanor avait encore plus renforcé. De deux ans plus jeune qu'Harry et Alexander, elle était leur cousine car Daphné était la petite fille du grand oncle de James. Le lien de parenté entre Eleanor et Harry était donc assez ténu, mais ils s'entendaient comme frère et soeur. Par contre, si elle aimait beaucoup Harry, Eleanor détestait Alexander à cause de ce qu'il faisait subir à son frère.

C'est à cause de ces mauvais traitements que Daphné avait essayé d'utiliser son amitié avec Lily pour la convaincre de quitter James en emportant Harry. Mais à chaque fois, celle-ci éludait la question.

\- Et où irais-je, avait elle un jour répondu. Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Tu sais que nous t'accueillerons avec plaisir, Lily.

En attendant, Sirius et elle devaient se forcer à ne rien laisser paraître de la colère qui les envahissait lorsqu'ils étaient avec James pour que ce dernier ne les empêche de voir Harry. Ils savaient que sans Eleanor et eux, Lily ne suffirait pas à distraire suffisamment Harry pour l'empêcher de dépérir.

Harry remis la lettre dans sa poche et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. À la vitesse d'escargot de ce train, ils ne seraient pas arrivés avant la nuit. Il décida malgré tout de mettre son uniforme maintenant, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Il s'était à peine rassit après avoir enfilé sa robe que la poignée du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir l'âge d'Harry apparu. Il était blond platine et semblait légèrement plus grand que lui. Derrière lui se tenaient sept autres personnes.

\- Salut, lui dit-il. On peut s'installer ? Tout les autres compartiments sont pleins.

\- Si vous voulez.

Les huits futurs élèves entrèrent donc, ravis de pouvoir enfin s'assoir. Ils étaient cinq garçons et trois filles. Dans les garçons étaient - outre le blond - un basané, deux costauds et un plongé dans un livre. Chez les filles, une avait des lunettes, une était blonde et la dernière brune. Tous avaient un maintient excellent.

"Probablement des sang-pur" se dit Harry.

La brune le regardait étrangement.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître... On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

\- C'est parce qu'il est connu, dit le blond d'une voix traînante. Tu es Alexander Potter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je suis son frère jumeau, Harry.

\- Tu lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup, dit le garçon basané.

\- C'est le propre des jumeaux, Blaise, soupira la fille qui portait des lunettes.

\- Nianiania, répondit-il d'une façon fort mature en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je ne savais pas que le Survivant avait un frère jumeau, reprit le blond. Soudainement, il lui tendit la main. Draco Malefoy.

Harry fut légèrement surpris. D'après son père, Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort. Il avait donc eu un fils. Harry était partagé. Se lier d'amitié avec un fils de mangemort ? Mais Malefoy avait été acquitté, s'il se souvenait bien. Il haussa les épaules mentalement. Quand bien même Lucius Malefoy était véritablement un mangemort, le fils n'était pas forcément comme son père - il en savait quelque chose, de cette différence père-fils. Avec un sourire, il accepta la poignée de main, ce qui sembla ravire Draco. Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à se présenter mutuellement. Harry apprit ainsi que le basané était Blaise Zabini, la fille à lunette Tracey Davis, et les deux costauds Crabb et Goyle. Celui plongé dans son livre s'appellait Théodore Nott, la blonde Daphné Greengrass et la brune Pansy Parkinson.

Chacun raconta son histoire à Harry qui leur raconta également la sienne - en omettant bien évidemment les traitements infligés par son père. Sans mentir pour autant, il n'allait tout de même pas leur raconter qu'il était un enfant battu alors qu'il les connaissait depuis un quart d'heure à peine.

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Ils sortirent donc du train et descendirent sur le quai bondé.

\- Et maintenant ? On va où ? demanda Tracey.

\- Par ici les première année ! Suivez moi ! Première année ! Par ici !

Ils se retournèrent en direction de la voix et virent un homme immense. C'était lui qui criait.

\- Si on envoie un géant pour nous chercher, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce château abrite, dit Théodore d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le demi-géant et le suivit lorsqu'il emprunta un chemin totalement différent des autres élèves pour finir par arriver à un ponton où un grand nombre de barques attendaient qu'on monte dedans.

\- Pas plus de de quatre par barque ! cria le demi-géant.

\- Par Morgane, qu'il arrête de hurler ! s'exclama Pansy en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il va finir par me rendre sourde !

Le petit groupe fut donc forcé de se répartir sur trois barques et Harry se retrouva avec Draco, Pansy et Daphné. Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, les barques glissèrent silencieusement sur l'eau.

\- C'est cool de leur part de nous accueillir avec une petite balade tranquille, ironisa Harry. Vous pensez qu'ils ont déjà eu un accident ? Du style des élèves qui tombent et ce font bouffer par le calmar géant ?

\- Je propose de tenter l'expérience avec la barque du roux, là-bas, dit Draco en pointant l'embarcation où se trouvaient Ron, Alexander et deux autres élèves qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

\- Je valide. Peut-être que l'eau froide fera désenfler la tête de mon frère.

\- Il est vraiment si insupportable que ça ? demanda Daphné.

\- Merlin, tu n'as pas idée.

À ce moment, les barques tournèrent et les élèves purent voir la face Nord du château, éclairée comme il se doit. La plupart des première année poussèrent un cri d'émerveillement.

\- Sympa, la baraque, dit Draco d'un ton un peu las.

\- Mais tellement old-fashioned !

La réaction de Pansy fit rire les trois autres. Pansy était une accro de la mode et tout ce qui la bafouait était une abomination à ses yeux.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les barques arrivèrent devant un petit quai au bout duquel un escalier montait vers une porte du château et s'y arrêtèrent. Hagrid les fit monter et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, une femme à l'allure sévère les y attendait.

\- Voici les élèves de première année, madame Mc Gonagall.

\- Merci, Hagrid. Puis, s'adressant aux élèves : venez avec moi.

\- Bah dis donc, elle a pas l'air fun, chuchota Blaise.

Le cortège suivi la vice-directrice jusqu'à une petite salle dont un des murs n'était qu'une immense porte. Mc Gonagall leur dit d'y attendre sans bruit qu'elle revienne et sorti par un couloir.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut parti un brouhaha s'éleva.

\- Je me demande comment ils nous répartisse, se demanda à voix haute une jeune fille.

\- Mes frères m'ont dit qu'il fallait se battre contre les animaux représentant chaque maison et qu'on allait dans celle que représente l'animal qu'on avait réussi à tuer, dit Ron d'un ton savant.

\- N'importe qui ayant fait l'effort de lire l'histoire de Poudlard ou de simplement demander à ses parents sait que tu raconte n'importe quoi, Weasley, déclara Théodore d'un ton blasé.

\- Je suis surpris de ta bêtises Weasley, dit Blaise d'un ton moqueur. Elle est encore plus grande que ce que je pensais.

Ron prit une joli teinte rouge vif en entendant le compliment.

\- Toi, le fils d'araignée, on t'as pas causé.

Joyce Zabini était en effet connue pour avoir eu cinq maris (plus son actuel époux) tous morts étrangement. On la surnommait ainsi "la veuve noire". Cependant, Raphaël Zabini tenait bien : ils en étaient à leur six ans de mariage, le record de Joyce jusque là.

\- C'est marrant que ce soit un arachnophobe qui dise ça, intervint Harry.

Ron devint plus rouge encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, l'usurpateur cracha Alexander d'un ton mauvais.

\- On se calme, petit frère, ici, tu n'as personne pour te protéger.

Un murmure parcoura les élèves regardant le scène. Alexander Potter avait un frère ? Un grand frère ? Et qui le menaçait en plus ? C'est le moment que choisit Mc Gonagall pour revenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans "attendre sans faire de bruit" ? Le silence tomba d'un coup. Suivez-moi.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur-porte avec les élèves à sa suite. Il s'ouvrit alors, révélant une immense salle. Celle-ci était dallée de granite blanc et quatre tables extrêmement longues étaient disposées parallèlement aux autres dans toute la largeur de la salle. Un grand nombre d'étudiants était assis à chacune d'elles. Tout au bout se trouvait une cinquième table faisant face aux quatre autres mais nettement moins remplie. Harry devina aisément que c'était celle des professeurs. Au bord de l'estrade se trouvait un pupitre surmonté d'un hiboux, le tout doré. Et devant le pupitre se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. Mc Gonagall les fit s'assoir dans l'allée et se plaça à côté du tabouret. Le chapeau s'anima alors.

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaitre votre Maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

(Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)

Les élèves applaudirent la chanson et Mc Gonagall prit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula. Elle lut un peu à la façon des hérauts du Moyen Âge :

\- Abbott Hannah !

La jeune fille se leva, intimidée par tous les yeux les fixant soudainement. La vice-directrice la fit s'assoir sur le tabouret et lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le choixpeau s'écria "Poufsouffle ! " et Hannah alla s'assoir avec les jaunes et noirs sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades de Maison.

Harry décrocha rapidement de la cérémonie et admira le plafond magique de la salle. Ce soir-là il était un magnifique ciel étoilé, sans nuage. Et les bougies flottant dans l'air pour éclairer la salle étaient tout simplement...

\- Parkinson Pansy !

Harry sortit de sa contemplation. Ça allait bientôt être à lui. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir raté la répartition de ses nouveaux amis mais les trouva rapidement : ils étaient tous allés à Serpentard. Le choixpeau réparti également Pansy chez les verts et argent.

\- Potter Alexander !

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle. "Alexander Potter ? " "le Survivant ?" . Le choixpeau fut à peine positioné au-dessus de sa tête qu'il s'écriait "Gryffondor ! ". Alexander alla s'assoir à la table des rouges et or avec un sourire victorieux. Quand les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent, Mc Gonagall recommença.

\- Potter Harry !

Les murmures recommencèrent. Un autre Potter ? Le Survivant avait un frère ? Tâchant d'ignorer ces commentaires, Harry se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'y assit. Mc Gonagall lui enfonça le choixpeau sur le crâne.

_Bien le bonjour, monsieur Potter _entendit Harry dans sa tête. _Où allons-nous pouvoir vous répartir ? Certainement pas à Gryffondor comme votre frère jumeau. Poufsouffle non plus. Pourquoi pas Serdaigle, vous aimez apprendre. Mais ce n'est pas assez prédominant chez vous. Par contre, vous avez soif de reconnaissance et vous êtes prêts à utiliser tous les moyens à votre disposition pour parvenir à vos fins._ _Serpentard vous conviendra à merveille. _

Mon père va me tuer, pensa Harry.

_S'il ne voulait pas que vous alliez à Serpentard, il n'avait qu'à ne pas vous infliger ces traitements. C'était évident qu'avec ça vous développeriez des qualités de la maison de Salazar._ _Bien qu'évidemment, tous les élèves de sa Maison ne passent pas par le même chemin que vous. _

Comment savez-vous ce qu'il me fait ?

_Je vois dans votre tête, jeune homme. Il faut bien ça pour vous répartir._

Vous marquez un point.

_Éh oui. Bien, je crois que la salle s'impatiente alors je vous souhaite un bon séjour à _SERPENTARD !

Harry se leva, ôta le choixpeau et le reposa sur le tabouret. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu que la Grande Salle était silencieuse. C'était en effet la première fois depuis plus de deux cents ans qu'un Potter était répartit chez les verts et argent. Mal à l'aise devant ce silence, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, elle aussi silencieuse. D'un coup, Draco se leva et applaudi de toutes ses forces, et le reste de la Maison le suivi.

La répartition continua durant quelque minutes et se clôtura par la répartition de Blaise Zabini à Serpentard, qui fut la Maison recevant le plus de nouveaux élèves pour cette année. S'en suivit un court discours de Dumbledore et le festin commença.

\- Vous pensez que quel cours sera le plus intéressant ? demanda Harry pour lancer une conversation.

\- Et bien, étant donné qu'on maîtrise déjà les programmes des trois premières années en sortilèges et défense je dirais que le plus intéressant sera la métamorphose, lui répondit Théodore.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que vous maîtrisiez ces programmes ? questionna Harry interloqué.

\- En tant qu'enfants de famille sang-pur, nos entraînements magiques commencent à sept ans, lui répondit Daphné. C'est la tradition. Tes parents ne l'ont pas appliqué ? Pourtant, la maison Potter est très ancienne.

\- Et bien, non. Ma mère m'a appris trois-quatres sorts basiques mais c'est tout.

\- On va t'entraîner, alors ! s'exclama Blaise. Enfin, si ça te dit.

\- C'est cool de votre part, merci. Euh, pourquoi vous avez tous un sourire sadique ?

Les neuf élèves éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention de leurs camarades de Maison et de quelques autres personnes, incluant le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier sourit : il était content de voir le jeune Harry heureux. Il savait en effet que depuis qu'il avait désigné Alexander comme Survivant, les relations entre Harry et son père s'étaient détériorées jusqu'au point de non-retour. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de parler à James mais ça n'avait jamais rien donné. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il décida de déclarer la fin du dîner.

Les préfets se levèrent alors pour escorter les élèves de première année à leur salle commune.

\- Nos dortoirs sont situés dans les cachots au niveau du lac, leur déclara le préfet en les menant vers ce qui serait leur seconde maison pendant sept ans. On dispose normalement de sortilèges anti-humidité, mais je vous conseille quand même de vérifier ceux placés dans votre chambre, on ne sait jamais. Et puisqu'on parle des chambres, elles accueillent chacune deux étudiants ce qui permet pas mal d'intimité. Ah nous sommes arrivés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une mosaïque représentant un poignard dont le manche et la garde étaient d'un vert émeraude sublimé par des arabesques d'argent.

\- Le poignard que vous voyez sur cette mosaïque est une représentation de l'arme préféré de Salazar, reprit le préfet. Pour entrer dans la salle commune, il vous suffit de poser la main gauche sur le manche et de dire le mot de passe qui est "Salazar". C'est tellement évident que personne n'y pense.

\- Pas con, souffla Harry.

\- N'est-ce pas. Regardez je vous montre.

Le préfet s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il eu fini de prononcer le mot de passe, la mosaïque devient translucide et les première année purent voir le contour d'une salle semblant très agréable.

\- Et maintenant, vous passez à travers.

C'est ce que firent le préfet et la dizaine d'étudiants le suivant. Ils purent découvrir une salle assez spacieuse et disposée en un vaste arc de cercle. On arrivait par la gauche de la salle face à quantité de fauteuils semblant tous plus confortables les uns que les autres et qui occupaient les deux tiers de l'arc de cercle. Le dernier tier était occupé par des tables pour les élèves voulant travailler. Et au milieu de tout ça trônait une cheminée abritant un feu réconfortant. Derrière les fauteuils se trouvait un escalier donnant sur un couloir faisant le tour de la salle commune.

\- Très bien. Alors, pour accéder à vos chambres vous montez l'escalier. À droite les chambres des filles, à gauche celles des garçons. Vos noms sont inscrits sur la porte de votre chambre et vos malles y ont été déposées pendant le repas. Voilà c'est tout.

Alors que le préfet se dirigeait vers son groupe d'amis, les élèves grimpèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse pour trouver leur chambre. Harry se retrouva avec Draco, Blaise avec Théodore et Crabb avec Goyle. Daphné se retrouva avec Tracey et Pansy avec une certaine Milicent.

Harry commença à déballer ses affaires et à les ranger dans la moitié de l'armoire qui lui était attribué. Tombant sur sa réserve de plume, il se rappela de la lettre qu'il devait écrire à Eleanor. S'emparant d'un parchemin, il s'attela à la tâche.

_Salut Élé !_

_Je t'écris dès le premier soir pour te dire la Maison où j'ai été placé. Tu ne devinera jamais. Serpentard ! Non c'est pas une blague ! J'avoue avoir eu du mal à y croire moi-même. Mais je suis content. Au moins je ne suis pas avec "l'autre tâche" comme tu dis. Sinon, tu devras attendre la fin de la semaine pour ton descriptif des profs (quand je les aurai tous eu). Je n'ai pas la force d'écrire plus tellement je suis crevé donc embrasse tes parents de ma part (non toi je t'embrasse pas) et à la prochaine._

_Harry_

\- À qui écris-tu ?

\- À ma cousine, Eleanor Black.

\- Hé, c'est ma cousine aussi vu que ma mère est une Black. Quoique je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Elle a deux ans de moins que nous et elle est très sympa. Mais du coup... vu qu'elle est ma cousine et aussi la tienne... ça veut dire qu'on est cousin !

\- Bien vu Potter. Je propose une union diabolique de nos deux familles pour dominer Poudlard.

\- Accepté !

Les deux adolescents se tapèrent dans la main puis se mirent au lit.

"Vivement demain et les premiers cours" pensa Harry avant de s'endormir.

* * *

À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Lily se couchait aux côtés de son époux.

\- James, lui dit-elle, j'ai réfléchi et j'aimerai prendre un travail. Je m'ennuirait sans ça, maintenant que nos enfants sont partis. Toi, tu as les affaires de la famille à gérer mais moi...

\- Euh, très bien, mais quoi comme travail ?

\- J'ai fait des études de médicomagie, je pourrais travailler à Ste Mangouste.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Là-dessus James s'endormi et Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Dans deux ans, elle aurait suffisamment d'argent pour partir avec Harry et demander le divorce. Ainsi, son fils serait pour toujours protégé.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai encore jamais écrit ! Il est vous a plus ? En tout cas, je l'aime bien et j'en suis assez fier. 5k mots ! C'est quand même pas mal du tout ! Je ne peux vous promettre des chapitres aussi longs à l'avenir mais je me fixe dès à présent la barre des 3k mots minimum.** **Étant donné que trois des chapitres publiés jusqu'à présent en font 2k c'est déjà bien. **

**Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'Harry soit répartit à Serpentard ? Moi oui. En même temps, c'est moi qui écris donc ça compte pas vraiment. Bref.** **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos questions / points positifs / négatifs par review, c'est à ça que ça sert et ça me permet de m'améliorer.**

**See ya ! **


	7. chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. En tout cas, les miennes étaient excellentes. Je profite de cette nda pour vous dire que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic en parallèle de celle-ci. Elle s'appelle _L'amour est une émeraude._ J'ai posté le 1er chapitre samedi et ce sera son jour de parution. Pour la présente fic, j'ai décidé de manière totalement arbitraire de publier le mercredi.**

**Sinon, je me suis souvenu d'un auteur (dont j'ai oublié le nom, oupsi) disant dans ses nda qu'il avait avait l'impression de parler tout seul... C'est un peu mon cas mais comme je le fais déjà normalement... Oui, je suis un mec bizarre. En même temps, pour raconter sa vie dans un paragraphe que probablement personne ne lira, il faut déjà être sérieusement atteint. Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire le chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé avoir le talent de ****JK. **

**Warning : à partir d'aujourd'hui, je posterai régulièrement. Ça va ? Vous êtes pas trop choqués par la nouvelle ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Harry s'étira longuement. Le stress et le trajet l'ayant beaucoup fatigué, il s'était endormi dès qu'il s'était couché. Ça, et le fait que son lit n'ai rien à envier avec celui qu'il avait laissé au manoir en terme de confort. Enfilant ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet à droite du lit, il s'aperçu que celui de Draco était vide. Harry jeta un œil à sa montre. 7 heures. Il était probablement dans sa douche. Harry prit son temps pour se lever et récupérer ses affaires, puis il parti également se laver. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre propre et habillé, il retrouva Draco en train de faire son sac de cours. Ils se saluèrent et Harry vérifia l'heure. 7 heures quinze. Ils avaient tout le temps : le petit-déjeuner fermait à 8 heures 55, juste cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'y aller, histoire d'avoir le temps de se noyer dans leur chocolat chaud.

Ils descendirent donc et virent la salle commune déserte et froide. Ils la traversèrent sans s'arrêter et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, et finirent par y arriver environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard après n'avoir croisé personne dans les couloirs. L'immense salle semblait encore plus grande que la veille maintenant qu'ils ne s'y trouvaient qu'une vingtaine d'étudiants.

\- Ça fait vraiment château hanté, ces couloirs vides, commenta Harry en prenant place à gauche de Draco.

\- Bah techniquement c'est le cas, non ? Je veux dire, il y a bien quelques fantômes.

Sur ce, Draco se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Harry préféra prendre une part de tarte à la citrouille. Il eût à peine le temps de la terminer que Daphné et Tracey arrivaient.

\- Salut les garçons, s'exclama Daphné en leur faisant la bise. Prêts pour notre première journée ?

\- Ça va, lui répondit Draco. Et vous ? Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Pas assez, bailla Tracey. Les lits sont certes confortables mais il me manque bien trois heures de sommeil.

\- Mais toi il te faut des nuits de dix-huit heures, comme les bébés, la taquina Daphné.

\- Où est le problème ? J'aime dormir.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, confirma Draco.

\- En même temps, il faut admettre que c'est plutôt cool comme activité, la défendit Harry.

\- AH ! Tracey s'asseilla en face de lui et lui serra la main. Bienvenue dans ma dodoteam.

\- Arrêtes d'essayer de corrompre Harry dès le premier jour, intervint Daphné en se plaçant face à Draco.

\- Oui, fais attention à ne pas te laisser embobiner par Tracey la feignasse, le prevint Draco.

\- Vous êtes pas gentils d'abord, bougonna cette dernière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il faut bien que je défende mon cousin de ton emprise diabolique si on veut pouvoir régner sur Poudlard.

\- Régner sur Poudlard ? Tu m'intéresse Draco, fit Blaise qui arrivait aux côtés des trois garçons manquant. Quel est ton plan ?

\- Et bien...

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez cousins, l'interrompit Daphné d'une voix curieuse. Comment ça se fait ?

\- On a enfait aucun lien de sang, lui répondit Harry. On est cousins parce qu'on a une cousine commune.

\- Et qui est-ce ? demanda distraitement Théodore.

\- Éleanor Black.

\- La fille de Sirius ?

\- Oui.

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour passer parmi eux en distribuant leurs emplois du temps.

\- Inutile de vous prévenir que j'attends de vous une tenue exemplaire, leur dit-il de la voix traînante ayant joué à faire sa célébrité en leur donnant les feuilles. Vous représentez la Maison Serpentard, et tout écart de conduite sera sévèrement sanctionné. Cela vaut pour les sept ans que vous passerez ici.

Lorsqu'Harry avait été appelé par Mc Gonagall lors de la Réparition, Rogue n'en était pas revenu. Son rival de toujours avait eu des jumeaux ?! Une vague de tristesse l'avait envahit. Mais quand le choixpeau l'eut réparti à Serpentard, il avait été franchement surpris. Le fils de Lily chez les Serpents ? Ça, c'était inattendu. Lorsqu'il était retourné à ses appartements après le dîner, il avait décidé d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Harry. Après tout, il devait être très différent de son père pour avoir été placé chez les verts et argent. Mais il allait quand même le menacer de sanctions pour éviter qu'il suive le même chemin que son géniteur, ou pire, serve de taupe au Survivant dans sa propre Maison. Juste au cas où.

Les huit étudiants se contentèrent d'hocher la tête silencieusement et d'attraper leur feuille. Voyant qu'ils faisaient profil bas, Rogue décida de passer à un nouveau groupe d'élèves.

\- Ce mec me fait froid dans le dos, murmura Daphné. Heureusement qu'on est à Serpentard.

\- C'est clair, confirma Théodore. Je plaindrai presque les Gryffondor qui vont l'avoir comme ennemi pendant toute leur scolarité.

\- Tu as toujours été un sentimental, Théo, le taquina Draco.

\- On pourrait peut-être les aider à subir ses foudres, dit Tracey d'un ton conspirateur.

\- ÇA c'est une attitude qui me plaît ! s'exclama Blaise en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Sinon est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Pansy ? s'interrogea Théodore.

Une négation mutuelle lui répondit.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle peut faire... pensa Draco à voix haute. Nous avons cour de... potion avec les Gryffondor dans vingt minutes.

\- On va s'amuser ! s'exclama Tracey.

À ce moment, des pas précipités se firent entendre et Pansy arriva, toute essoufflée.

\- Salut, haleta-t-elle. Il me reste combien de temps ?

\- Environ vingt minutes, lui répondit Théodore tandis qu'Harry lui tendait son emploi du temps.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu es autant en retard ? la questionna Tracey d'un ton soupçonneux. Que faisiez-vous, mademoiselle Parkinson ?

\- Un idiot a intervertit mes vernis à ongles et j'ai mit du Dior carmin au lieu du Chanel écarlate ! J'ai dû tout enlever pour tout remettre !

Blaise pouffa, s'attirant le regard de Pansy.

\- Zabini...

\- Oui Parkinson ?

\- Qu'as-tu fais à mes verni à ongles ?

\- Absolument rien, répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Il ment, le dénonça Tracey.

\- Traîtresse !

Pansy sorti da baguette.

\- Je te donne dix secondes pour fuire.

Blaise hésita, mais voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas il prit ses jambes à son cou sous les ricanements des sept autres.

\- Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennui ici, mais il va falloir y aller, dit Daphné en regardant da montre.

\- Quoi ? Mais je viens d'arriver.

\- Bah dépêche toi d'avaler une part de tarte, Parkinson, lui répondit Draco, parce que c'est l'heure du cour de Rogue.

\- En plus on commence avec la chauve-souris, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se plaça aux premiers rangs de la rangée de gauche du cachot où était installée la salle de classe de potion. Le cour ne commençait que dans dix minutes, mais autant bien commencer l'année en donnant à Rogue l'impression qu'ils étaient des élèves assidus, alors que, comme tout enfant de leur âge, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser. Les Gryffondor arrivèrent au compte-goutte et les derniers furent évidemment Alexander et Ron. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui serrait ses affaires comme une bouée contre sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que Potter soit en retard ? s'exclama Malefoy d'un ton las.

\- Oh, il se sent probablement au-dessus des règles grâce à sont statut de Survivant, embraya Tracey.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas, les corrigea Harry qui ne pouvait pas manquer une telle occasion de railler son frère. Ce n'est qu'il se sent au-dessus des règles, c'est quelles n'existent tout simplement pas pour lui.

\- Et bien Potter, tu as un melon encore plus gros que ce que je pensais, continua Draco. S'il n'y avait pas ton **frère aîné **\- Draco insista bien sur ces deux mots - chez nous, je pourrais penser que c'est une caractéristique de famille d'avoir un égo surdimensionné.

À ces mots, Harry bomba le torse d'une manière exagérée et Alexander devant l'insulte.

\- Toi, le fils de mangemort, on t'a pas sonné.

Harry allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix froide se fit entendre.

\- Potter, Weasley, Granger, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas assis ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. J'élève encore dix points pour l'agression verbale que vous venez de faire subir à Malefoy et Potter. Les deux concernés prirent aussitôt une tête d'ange injustement martyrisé.

\- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, Alexander et Ron ont été... verbalement agressés en premiers, intervint Hermione.

\- Mais justement non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre. J'enlève encore dix points à Gryffondor pour l'indiscipline de Mlle Granger. Maintenant allez vous assoir.

Profondément attristée d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa Maison dès le premier cour, Hermione alla s'installer à côté d'un certain Neville Longdubat. Alexander et Ron se placèrent quand à eux au dernier rang, comme pour s'éloigner au maximum de la colère de Rogue. Celui-ci descendit lentement des marches se trouvant derrière le bureau faisant face aux élèves. Il se dressa devant eux, imposant et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous êtes ici en cours de potion, commença-t-il d'une voix froide faisant grand effet sur ses élèves. J'attends de vous une attention parfaite sous peine de passer plusieurs jours en retenue. Les éléments que vous manipulerez ici sont extrêmement volatiles et la moindre erreur de dosage provoquera des séquelles...Vous devrez donc suivre les instructions à la lettre pour éviter de... regrettables incidents.

Comprenant que cette dernière phrase s'adressait particulièrement à eux, les Gryffondors déglutirent alors que les Serpentards semblaient d'un coup bien plus intéressés.

\- L'art de concocter des onguents, poisons, remèdes... est bien plus subtil que n'importe quel autre, reprit-il d'un ton presque amoureux. Il était évident qu'il adorait sa matière. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que la moitié d'entre vous - son regard se posa sur les rougerouges et or - y comprennent la moindre chose. Maintenant allez-y.

D'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître un tableau recouvert d'instructions pour mener à bien la potion du jour. Il s'agissait d'un remède pour les mots de ventre.

\- Alors... dit Harry en examinant les ingrédients, 50 ml de bave de limace, check, trois coquilles de bigorneau, check, œil de sardine, check, et un litre de lait de chamelle fermenté, check. Parfait in a tout.

\- Nickel Potter, lui répondit Draco en allumant le feu sous le chaudron à l'aide de sa baguette. Alors, on commence par verser le lait de chamelle...

Il s'exécuta non sans réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

\- Ça pue un max ! Même Weasley ne doit pas sentir aussi mauvais !

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répondit Harry en broyant les coquilles d'escargot, je te rappelle qu'il a même pas l'argent de s'acheter des vêtements corrects, alors pour la douche...

\- Il faudra un jour que tu m'explique comment tu as fait pour le supporter aussi longtemps... Ah c'est vert. Il faut touiller dans quel sens déjà ?

\- C'est marqué dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Draco attrapa la cuillère en bois et commença à touiller. La potion commença à prendre un ton bleuté.

\- Ok merci. Alors, il faut ajouter la bave de limace tout doucement.

Harry s'exécuta et la couleur du mélange devint doucement plus bleue encore.

\- Ok maintenant les miettes de coquilles d'escargot. Je te relais ?

\- Ouais je veux bien.

Draco passa donc la cuillère en bois à Harry qui se mit à son tour à mélanger la préparation. Draco ajouta les miettes de coquille et la potion prit soudainement une teinte indigot.

\- Et voilà ! On a fini ! On devra juste remelanger pendant cinq minutes dans une demi-heure mais c'est tout.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda la classe. Seuls eux et l'équipe Daphné - Pansy avaient terminé. Il s'aperçut alors qu'au fond de la classe, son frère et Ron semblaient être en difficulté. Leur préparation avait en effet une couleur noire au lieu de bleue.

\- Mon frère et Weasley semblent avoir du mal, chuchota-t-il à Draco. On les aide ?

\- Oh mais avec joie lui, répondit celui-ci. Mon âme charitable m'y oblige.

Retenant leurs ricanements, ils verifièrent que Rogue ne les regardait pas et Draco jeta un sort de croissance sur le feu des deux Gryffondors. Aussitôt d'immenses flammes léchèrent les bords du chaudron et le mélange contenu se mit à bouillir. Des jets de liquide se mirent alors à fuser dans toute la salle etbles élèves se refugièrent sous leurs tables pour se protéger. Heureusement Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître chaudron et potion.

\- Imbéciles ! On voulait finir en premier pour se vanter et on a donc augmenté le feu ! Les instructions sont faites pour quelques chose messieurs ! Alors mettez votre orgueil de côté et respectez-les ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ! Maintenant reprenez un chaudron etdes ingrédients et recommencez ! Et je vous conseille de finir avant la fin du cours sinon vous serez en retenue !

Harry et Draco sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Vu le niveau des deux coéquipiers, il était peu probable qu'ils réussissent l'objectif fixé par Rogue. Harry se senti légèrement coupable d'avoir provoqué la punition que subirait sans aucun doute son frère. Mais tout de suite après, les images de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir directement ou non ressurgit dans son esprit. Il serra les points. Deux heures à récurer des chaudrons n'était rien en comparaison.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard la fin du cours sonnait et Alexander et Ron se retrouvaient avec trois heures de colle. Souriant à la perspective qu'ils nettoyent de vieux chaudrons sans magie tandis que Rogue les regarderai sa's lever le petit doigt pour les aider comme il l'avait lui-même promit, le petit groupe de Serpentards se dirigea vers la salle de cours d'histoire de la magie, qui'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles m. Ils s'installèrent - contrairement au cours de potion - le plus en arrière possible et attendirent le professeur qui ne tarda pas.

\- Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Je suis le professeur Binns et aujourd'hui nous allons...

Après vingt minutes, Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher ses paupières de se fermer regarda autour de lui. Il était le seul de sa maison encore éveillé, Pansy mit à part. Mais c'était pour se remaquiller. Même quelques Poufsouffles avaient cédé à la voix plus que soporifique de leur professeur. Avec un soupir, Harry tenta de se concentrer. Il allait essayer de se retenir de dormir au moins pour le premier cours. Par contre l, pour les autres...

* * *

\- Comment as-tu fait pour résister à Binns, Harry ? le questionna Pansy en se servant une part de quiche aux épinards. Il est plus puissant qu'un kilo de somnifères.

\- Je n'ai pas résisté, justement.

Il s'était en effet endormi quinze minutes après avoir vaillamment résisté une demi-heure.

\- Ton abruti de frère regarde par ici, déclara soudainement Théodore.

\- Il doit probablement admirer Tracey, enchaîna Draco. Comme quoi les Gryffondors ont vraiment des goûts bizarres.

Cette dernière allait répliquer mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ou Blaise. Je le côtoie depuis toujours et rien ne prouve qu'il n'a pas... certaines préférances.

\- En même temps, embraya le concerné, je suis tellement beau qu'absolument **tout le monde **m'admire.

\- N'empêche, je n'aime pas son regard satisfait, dit Daphné.

À ce moment une nuée de hiboux entra dans le château. Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers Harry. L'un portait une seule enveloppe et l'autre en livrait deux, dont une d'un rouge sanglant.

\- Mon pauvre, dit Blaise d'un ton compatissant alors qu'Harry détachait les trois enveloppes en soupirant. Et dès le premier jour...

\- Ouvres-la tout de suite, le conseilla Théodore. Il parrait que c'est moins terrible.

Trop tard. La beuglante prit une forme de bouche, s'éleva da's les airs et délivra son message.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! SERPENTARD ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ALLER AVEC CES SALES SERPENTS, CES FUTURS MANGEMORTS ! TU AS FAIT ÇA POUR T'OPPOSER À TON FRÈRE, HEIN ! TU VEUX AINSI VOLER L'ATTENTION QUI LUI REVIENT ! MAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS QUE JE M'OCCUPERAI BIEN DE TOI LORSQUE TU SERAS RENTRÉ !

Là-dessus, la beuglante se désintégra. La Grande Salle était silencieuse. La plupart le regardaient avec des airs curieux, d'autres - principalement des Gryffondors - le regardaient victorieusement, et pas mal de Serpentards avaient un air outré voir hostile sur le visage : ils n'avaient pas réellement apprécié être traités de mangemorts. Ses amis, eux, étaient franchement surpris. Harry leur avait bien dit dans le train qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son père, mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer que ce serait à ce point. James avait été extrêmement violent dans ses mots et l'avait même menacé !

Le silence régnait toujours. Alors, Harry rangea ses lettres dans sa poche, prit ses affaires, se leva et s'adressa à ses camarades de Maison.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que mon père a dit sur Serpentard. Le fait est que j'aime cette Maison et que je ne veux pas en changer. Il se retourna vers les Gryffondors. Tu peux répéter ça à ton père, petit frère. Je ne vous craint ni l'un ni l'autre.

Là-dessus, il sortit. Quelques minutes passèrent où personne ne parla, puis les conversations reprirent lentement.

\- On devrait aller le rejoindre, dit Daphné, parlant le première depuis la beuglante.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il préfèrerai être seul ? suputa Blaise.

\- Laisser seule une personne voulant le rester est bien la dernière chose à faire, Zabini, le contredit Draco. Allons-y.

Sur ce, il se leva et sorti à son tour de la Grande Salle, suivi bien évidemment de ses sept comparses.

* * *

_Bonjour Harry chéri._

_Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Alexander hier soir nous disant que tu avais été réparti à Serpentard. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendait pas, j'aurais plutôt parié sur Serdaigle. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu sois heureux. Si c'est le cas, alors je suis contente. Avec qui partages-tu ton dortoire ? T'es-tu déjà fait des amis ? Il faut cependant que je te prévienne que ton père est furieux et compte bien t'envoyer une beuglante. Il existe un sort permettant de les désactiver : tu touche la beuglante de la pointe de ta baguette et prononce la formule _subsisto clamor.

_Amuses-toi bien, mais n'oublies pas d'écouter en cours_

_Je t'embrasse mon trésor,_

_Maman_

Harry poussa un soupir et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. Dommage qu'il n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire avant de recevoir celle de son père. Il allait sortir l'autre lettre qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Probablement ses amis. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Harry, ça va ? lui demanda Daphné d'une voix douce en s'asseyant près de lui.

Les autres l'imitèrent en silence.

\- On ne peut mieux.

\- Harry...

\- Non, vraiment. J'ai depuis longtemps accepté le fait de ne pas m'entendre avec mon père, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne soit pas ravi de la Maison où j'ai été placé.

\- Harry, intervint Théodore, c'est bien plus que ne pas s'entendre avec lui. Il a dit qu'il allait bien "s'occuper de toi", c'est assez clair.

\- Combien de fois, Harry ? demanda Tracey. Combien de fois s'est-il "occupé de toi" ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tu vois, reprit-elle, tu ne sais même plus. Harry, il te bat depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pas envie d'en parler, déclara Harry en se relevant.

\- Tu restes ici Potter, l'arrêta Draco. On va se côtoyer pendant sept ans alors encore crever l'abcès tout de suite.

\- Harry, reprit Daphné, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. C'est ce que font des amis.

Il s'arrêta. Des amis ? Il n'en avait jamais eu. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait bien Eleanor, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une amie puisqu'elle était sa cousine. Il les regarda. En à peine un jour, il s'était fait des six amis. Crabb et Goyle ne comptaient pas vraiment, mais c'était plus parce qu'ils ne parlaient quasiment jamais que par manque d'affinité. Il se rassit.

\- Très bien...

Et il raconta son histoire. Les coups, les humiliations, les injures, sans rien omettre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux et les garçons un air profondément choqué sur le visage. Ils se promirent mutuellement et silencieusement de faire payer les souffrances qu'Harry subissait à Alexander.

\- Enfin voilà, conclut Harry. Je pense que j'aurais préféré être le Survivant.

\- Oula, non ! s'exclama Pansy. Ça voudrait dire qu'on se coltinerai l'autre ! Je te préfère largement !

\- Merci, répondit Harry en riant.

Les autres se regardèrent en souriant. La pluie était passée.

* * *

\- Vraiment nulle cette après-midi ! s'exclama Pansy en s'asseillant élégamment dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

\- Trop, soupira Tracey qui, elle, se laissa tomber.

\- Les cours de Quirelle sont vraiment pourris ! Apprendre un sortilège de crottes de nez... Beurk. Et comme si c'était utile pour se battre.

Tracey ne put qu'acquiescer. En plus, son bégaiement rendait toute explication incompréhensible. À ce moment, Daphné arriva avec Crabb et Goyle.

\- Alors ? les interrogea Pansy. Vous avez trouvé ?

En entendant l'histoire d'Harry, ils avaient décidé de lui apprendre le plus vite possible les sorts qu'ils avaient en avance sur lui, et ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une simple leçon de "remise à niveau" se transforma en leçon de défense avant même d'avoir eu lieu. Ils avaient donc décidé de chercher une salle de classe abandonnée où ils pourraient s'entraîner en toute impunité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco arrivèrent tout éxités.

\- Vu vos têtes de pingouins sous extasie je suppose que vous avez trouvé ? les questionna Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui et non, répondit Draco.

\- En fait on a croisé les jumeaux Weasley, commença Harry. Et comme ils connaissent le château comme leur poche on leur a pausé la question.

\- Et ils nous ont dit où se trouvaient pas mal de salles vides, et on allait les remercier quand ils nous ont proposé mieux :

\- Une salle secrète s'accordant à nos envies. La Salle sur Demande.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, ça fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas non plus à m'en mettre une pour me dire ****les points négatifs que vous avez trouvé, ça m'aide à m'améliorer.**

**See ya ! **


	8. chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Je suis désolé de cette semaine de retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail =( J'en ai toujours plein, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne compte pas pas prendre plus de retard ! I am motivated ! Pas grand chose à dire de plus alors on passe au chapitre !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir le talent de JK**

**Warning : À partir d'aujourd'hui je posterai régulièrement. Ça va ? Vous êtes pas trop choqués par la nouvelle ?**

**Enjoy ! =) **

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Dumbledore dégustait un bonbon au citron, plongé dans ses pensées. La beuglante de James ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, il s'attendait à cette réaction et connaissait bien les traitements qu'il faisait subir à son fils. Il avait même un temps songé à le placer sous imperium pour protéger Harry mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre. C'était une solution extrême, et il était persuadé que James finirait par prendre conscience de ses actes. Oui, il s'en rendrait compte. Mais serait-il encore temps ? Harry lui pardonnerait-il ? Il en doutait. Quand à Alexander... Dire que c'était sur ce gamin à la tête tellement enflée qu'elle peinait à tenir sur ses épaules que reposait le destin du monde sorcier... Les recherches qu'il menait avec Mark, le spécialiste de l'ancienne magie qu'il avait contacté il y a une décennie de cela pour essayer de trouver la réponse à la défaite de Voldemort n'avaient pour l'instant rien donné, mais lui savait qu'avec les horcruxes que le mage noir avait créé, il reviendrai. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et ce serai à Alexander de le détruire pour se bon. Il s'était alors réjoui que ce dernier ai un jumeau pour l'épauler. Mais il devait aujourd'hui se rendre à l'évidence : il était peu probable qu'Harry l'aide après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Harry... S'il avait été surpris qu'un Potter soit répartis à Serpentard, il avait carrément été choqué par sa profession de foi envers sa maison. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il se refermerait sur lui-même, il en était pour ses frais. Non seulement Harry semblait heureux dans sa nouvelle Maison, mais il s'était immédiatement constitué une petite bande d'amis. Et pas des moindre. Le fils de Malefoy, bras droit du Ministre le manipulant, la fille de Parkinson, tristement célèbre pour les sorts de torture qu'il inventait lui-même, la fille de Greengrass, maître-chanteur de nombreux politiciens, la fille de Davis l'empoisonneur et le fils de la Veuve Noire. Nott n'avait pas non plus bonne réputation. Dumbledore enrageait toujours de n'avoir pas pu les mettre à Azkaban et il avait longtemps hésité à accepter leurs enfants dans son école, mais l'avait finalement fait en se disant qu'il pourrait les contrôler un minimum et essayer de les faire passer du bon côté. Sauf qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à leurs parents. Draco adorait le quidditch, Pansy était passionnée de mode, Théodore passait son temps à lire et Blaise et Tracey à faire des blagues. Il avait donc décidé de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais il était curieux de savoir qui l'emporterait lors du combat final. Leur loyauté envers Harry ou leur famille ?

* * *

_Salut Harry !_

_Tu brises mon petit cœur. Tu ne m'embrasse pas ? Snif. Je suis en larmes. Mon corps se dessèche tant je pleure. N'empêche_. _T'es __Sérieux ? Serpentards ? Je m'y attendait trop pas ! J'aurais dit Serdaigle. Enfin bon. Je suppose que je pourrais continuer à te parler. Papa a été franchement surpris et a passé la soirée à se demander à voix haute ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son filleul soit répartis chez les serpents. Mais je pense que c'était plus par principe et qu'en vrai il s'en fou. Maman, elle, dit que tant que tu es content c'est bien. Voilà, rien de plus à dire alors je te laisse. En plus, c'est l'heure de dîner._

_Ta cousine Éleanor (oui, je précise au cas où tu serais trop bête pour comprendre, ce qui est fort probable : après tout, tu es allé à Serpentard)_

Harry sourit. Sa cousine était vraiment insupportable. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'adorait. Il se tourna vers Draco et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà endormi. Après quelques minutes, il décida d'en faire autant, en se coucha, impatient de voir le potentiel de cette Salle sur Demande. Il la testerait demain.

* * *

\- Bonjour à tous, installez-vous, déclara Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette.

Les élèves de Serdaigle et Serpentards s'exécutèrent.

\- Bien, poursuivit le professeur de Sortilèges. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la Maison Serdaigle et je vous enseignerait les sortilèges pour les sept prochaines années. Et aujourd'hui, nous verrons notre cœur magique. Il est situé au niveau de l'estomac et prend la forme d'une boule dans laquelle évoluent des sortes de volutes de couleurs révélant votre potentiel et votre nature magique. La signification de ces couleurs peut varier, alors je vous invite à ouvrir votre livre à la page 47 où tout est expliqué. Il faut cependant savoir qu'un cœur magique n'est pas définitif et varie généralement selon l'entraînement magique que vous pratiquez. Maintenant, la formule : _ostendit mihi cor meum_. Si vous lancer le sort suffisamment puissement, vous serez capables de voir les ramifications qui en partent pour alimenter tout votre corps en magie. Regardez.

Flitwick se pointa avec sa baguette et prononça le sort. Les élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise. Au niveau de l'estomac de leur professeur se trouvait une boule dont le contour était vert émeraude et dans laquelle se déplaçaient des nuages rouges et bleus. Il en partait des ramifications qui parcouraient son corps à la manière des veines et qui étaient également bleus et rouges. Le tout semblait éclairé par derrière par une lumière blanche. Flitwick coupa le sort.

\- Voilà. Maintenant à vous.

Les élèves se jetèrent immédiatement sur leurs baguettes pour tenter de jeter le sort dans une joyeuse cacophonie, et Flitwick allait d'une table à l'autre pour prodiguer des conseils et indications.

Apréhendant légèrement ce qui allait se passer, Harry jeta le sort.

\- Waa, mec ! s'écria Blaise, faisant se tourner vers eux leur groupe d'ami.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Harry.

\- Regardes toi.

Harry baissa la tête et étouffa un cri de surprise. Son cœur magique était bien situé au niveau de son ventre, mais ce qui était intéressant était ses couleurs : cerclé d'argent, des volutes jaune terne et verts émeraude évoluaient à l'intérieur. Mais le plus intriguant était un nuage noir en forme de fil, rattaché au bord et qui flottait, comme agité par une brise inexistante. Les ramifications qui en partaient étaient également jaunes et vertes, et entourées par un même filin noir.

\- Joli mariage de couleurs, intervint Pansy.

\- C'est trop classe tu veux dire ! intervint Blaise, très enthousiaste.

\- J'admet qu'il y a du style, confirma Théodore.

\- Ça mérite une photo, plaisanta Draco.

\- Alors... Daphné s'était emparé du manuel. L'argent peu correspondre à la défense, et le fait qu'il entoure ton cœur signifierait que c'est une prédisposition. Le jaune terne serait pour des capacités en duel et/ou à lancer des sorts... un peu limites et le vert émeraude pour des facilités avec les sorts de guérisons.

\- Quand au noir, continua Tracey, c'est pour une attirance et une capacité à la magie noire. Le fait qu'il soit dominé par le jaune terne pourrait signifier que tu serais capable de résister - lorsque tu le voudras bien - à l'adiction que la magie noire provoque.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez au conditionnel ? bailla Pansy.

\- Parce que, comme l'a dit Flitwick, rien n'est sûr, répondit Théodore.

Voyant qu'ils avaient l'air de se ficher qu'il ai une attirance pour la magie noire, Harry posa la question.

\- Mais, euh... Ça vous dérange pas que je sois visiblement attiré par la magie noire ?

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit.

\- Harry, intervint Draco, tu connais la réputation de nos parents n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... répondit-il prudemment.

\- Et bien comment veux-tu que ça nous gêne ?

\- Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, Harry, continua Daphné. Avoir peur de soi-même est le meilleure façon de sombrer dans la noirceur. Aimes-toi et sois toi-même. Nous serons toujours avec toi

\- D'autant plus que tout le monde a une part d'ombre, continua Théodore. Même Dumbledore. Et puis, il existe pas réellement de magie noire ou blanche. C'est l'usage que nous en faisons qui détermine la nature de nos sorts. Si je te lance un impedimenta depuis le haut d'une falaise, tu vas tomber et te fracasser sur les rochers en contrebas. Et tu seras mort à cause d'un sort de magie "blanche".

Harry ne put qu'acquiscer, rassuré. C'est à ce moment que Flitwick passa à leurs côtés. S'extasiant devant le résultat obtenu du premier coup par Harry, il accorda dix points à Serpentards. La fin du cour passa très vite, et le reste du petit groupe vert et argent pu également découvrir leur cœur magique en s'extasiant. Daphné fut ravie devant la forte présence de violet indicant une grande capacité dans les sorts de potion et Draco s'enthousiasma devant une majorité de rouge pour des facilités aux sorts d'attaque. Les cœurs magiques de Tracey et Blaise étaient de nombreuses couleurs, démontrant une polivalence et Pansy possédait un cœur magique majoritairement bleu, pour des facilités en sortilèges.

Une fois le cour fini, ce fut un heureux groupe de Serpentards qui se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en dicutant joyeusement.

* * *

Après le repas, le petit groupe décida de profiter de leur heure de trou dans le parc et se dirigea vers un grand chêne proche du lac. Il faisait encore chaud en cette première semaine de Septembre et la fraîcheur s'en dégageant était la bienvenue. S'en rapprochant, ils aperçurent une sillouette déjà installée sous l'arbre, et qui semblait travailler.

\- C'est qui celui-là ? s'énerva Tracey.

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchi Draco.

\- Allons-y, proposa Harry. On pourra toujours le faire partir s'il le faut.

Sa proposition fut acceptée et le petit groupe se rendit vers le chêne tant convoité.

\- Salut, commença Draco. Le garçon sursauta, ne les ayant pas entendu arriver. On peut s'assoir ? la question n'en était pas vraiment une.

Le garçon qui s'avéra être un Gryffondor acquiesça avec un air apeuré sur le visage et retourna à son parchemin. Après quelques minutes de silence, il rangea ses affaires et parti, en courant presque.

\- Enfin débarrassés, s'exclama Pansy en s'étirant les bras.

\- Bon, commença Draco, maintenant qu'il est parti, on va pouvoir...

\- C'était qui d'ailleurs ? questionna Tracey.

\- Neville Longdubat, lui répondit Harry.

\- Hey ! J'étais en train de parler ! Je disais donc que maintenant qu'il est parti on va pouvoir discuter du jour et de l'heure de nos petites séances.

\- Oui, enchaîna Théodore, et en plus d'entraîner Harry, pourquoi ne pas nous entraîner aussi ? Ce n'est pas avec un incompétent comme Quirrelle qu'on va progresser.

Un murmure d'approbation lui répondit.

\- Je propose le samedi soir, dit alors Harry. Comme ça, on aura le temps de se reposer avant la semaine.

\- Ça me semble bien, fit Daphné. Qui vote pour ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, y compris celles de Crabb et Goyle.

\- Parfait, s'enthousiasma Draco en se frottant les mains. On commence donc après-demain.

\- Par Morgane, c'est vrai qu'on est déjà jeudi, soupira Daphné.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune. Encore une après-midi fatiguante, et probablement pas la dernière. En plus, MC Gonagall leur avait donné une rédaction de dix centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphose d'une aiguille en balle de golf. Avec un soupire, il se mit au travail. Il finit une demi-heure plus tard, moyennement content de sa production mais néanmoins joyeux à l'idée de se coucher ; ce qu'il fit sans attendre le retour de ses amis en train d'essayer de trouver l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour les y piéger. Il avait refusé de les y accompagner en arguant qu'il était fatigué (ce qui était on ne peut plus vrai). Ils avaient accepté sa justification sans discuter et étaient immédiatement partis en repérage. Avec un sourire en pensant à leur réaction lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'ils avaient encore du travail, il parti se coucher.

* * *

\- Tu as raté un truc Harry ! s'exclama Tracey lorsqu'elle rejoignit son groupe d'ami à la table du petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, ils m'ont déjà tout raconté en détail.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas attendu ? fit-elle outrée.

\- Tracey, répondit Blaise. Si on t' attendait à chaque fois on ne ferait rien. Tu es toujours en retard, la taquina-t-il.

\- Attends un peu, toi, répondit-elle en s'asseillant. Un jour viendra où te regrettera amèrement tes paroles.

\- Oulala, je suis effrayé. On a quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Double cour de potion avec les Gryffondors, cour simple de Défense avec les Serdaigles, double cour d'histoire de la magie avec les Poufsouffles pour la sieste digestive et fin, récita Théodore.

\- Tu l'a appris par cœur, s'étonna Blaise.

\- Bah oui. C'est plus pratique.

\- Tu m'étonnera toujours Théo, fit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? se piqua ce dernier.

\- Bah que t'es impliqué dans les études à un tel point ! Tu es toujours le nez dans un bouquin et je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Serdaigle !

\- Tu veux que je te montre la raison ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Blaise leva les mains en signe de reddition et Théodore eu un sourire vainqueur. Leurs camarades, qui avaient observé l'échange en silence, furent rassurés que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Ils finirent rapidement de déjeuner et allèrent en cour.

* * *

\- Nous y voilà.

C'est par ces mots prononcés par Draco que le groupe de neuf Serpentards s'arrêta devant un mur vierge.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? demanda Pansy. Je vois qu'un mur. Zéro salle à l'horizon. Les jumeaux se seraient pas moqués de vous ?

\- Cette salle est cachée, expliqua Harry alors que Draco commençait à tourner en rond devant le mur. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut, et bien, faire comme Draco en pensant au type de salle qu'on veut. Trois fois.

À ce moment, Draco fini son manège et une porte en bronze finement ouvragée se dessina dans le mur.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, messieurs dames, veuillez entrer !

C'est avec une légère appréhension que les huits autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce en se demendant à quel type de salle Draco avait bien pu penser. Ils furent agréablement surpris de découvrir une vaste pièce comportant une grande et ovale arène au centre et plusieurs autres, rondes et plus petites, étaient disposées tout autour. Harry en dénombra cinq au total. Et les murs des côtés n'étaient que d'immenses étagères garnies de livres.

\- Wao, souffla Tracey.

\- Qui pensait qu'il existait autant de livres de sorts, souffla Théodore qui semblait être au paradis. Je propose qu'on en prenne chacun un pour s'entraîner à lancer les sorts qu'il contient pour ensuite les apprendre aux autres.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais faisons plutôt de cette séance un moment de révision. Nous apprendrons les sorts qu'ils contiennent pendant les autres, proposa Daphné.

\- Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir augmenter le nombre de séance, déclara Pansy. Une par semaine ne serait pas suffisant pour apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un quart des sorts destinés aux premières années. D'ailleurs, comment on est sensé les trouver ?

À peine eut-elle fini de prononcer ces mots qu'un coup de vent se fit sentir.

\- C'était quoi ça ? questionna-t-elle.

Mû par une intuition, Harry s'approcha du bout de l'immense étagère côté porte et tira un livre au hasard.

\- C'est un livre pour débutants ! Le voilà le classement ! Pansy tu es géniale !

\- Euh, merci ?

\- Mais oui, cria presque Blaise qui venait de comprendre. Tu as souhaité que les livres soient classés et la Salle l'a fait ! Elle a classé les livres ! C'était ça le coup de vent !

\- Et de ce côté-là, ce sont des sorts au-dessus du niveau de Poudlard ! s'exclama Théodore qui s'était approché de l'autre bibliothèque. Il y a plusieurs section : magie de guérison, magie de...

\- Les gens, appela Daphné.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- J'ai trouvé la rangée sur l'ancienne magie.

Ils s'approchèrent presque religieusement.

\- C'est probablement des sorts difficiles à jeter, pensa Théodore à voix haute. Je suis d'avis qu'on y touche pas avant d'avoir atteint un certain niveau, bien plus élevé que l'actuel.

Tous approuvèrent et ils retournèrent dans l'arène centrale.

\- Bon, entama Draco, faisons les équipes. Je prends Harry. Daphné, tu pourrais prendre Goyle, et Pansy, Crabb. Blaise et Tracey ensemble, et il reste Théo.

\- Viens avec nous, l'invita Harry. Avec deux profs je progresserai encore plus vite, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

Ils se mirent au travail. Pendant un peu plus de deux heures, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de lancer sort sur sort en changeant les binômes à chaque demi-heure. Harry passa donc les premières trente minutes avec Draco et Théodore qui lui firent réviser les sorts qu'il connaissait déjà. Il passa ensuite avec Tracey, qui se révéla être une enseignante très exigeante. Elle lui apprit le Sortilège d'Attraction. Il la quitta pour Pansy qui fut également sans pitié pour lui inculquer le Sortilège de Répulsion. Après cela, il passa les trente dernières minutes de leur séance avec Blaise qui lui fit réviser tout ça. Une fois la séance terminée, il maîtrisait donc en plus l'_a__ccio _et l'_impedimenta._

Les Serpentards s'assirent, épuisés et en sueur après un entraînement aussi intensif. Draco eu la bonne idée de se plaindre de l'absence de boissons et de nourriture pour se remettre d'un tel effort, et un coup de vent plus tard la pièce était dotée d'un minibar. Les neufs étudiants se jetèrent dessus avec un cri de joie.

\- Que soit béni le créateur de cet endroit ! s'écria Blaise en se jetant à la fois sur un sachet de cacahouètes et une bouteille de jus de mangue.

Ses camarades ne purent qu'approuver.

Ils allaient repartir quand Daphné se souvint qu'ils devaient trouver au moins un autre jour de réunion que le samedi.

\- Du coup ? On se retrouve pour s'entraîner quand ?

\- Je me disais, commença Harry, qu'on pouvait garder le samedi soir pour nos entraînements-bilans groupés et qu'on pourrait toujours venir les autres jours de la semaine selon nos envies.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Draco, mais il faut qu'on garde une plage horaire pour ton rattrapage. Mercredi et vendredi ça te va ?

\- Et puis, ajouta Théodore, comme ça ton "prof" changera souvent en fonction de nos disponibilités et c'est le mieux. Chacun de nous ayant son style, tu progressera plus vite en te confrontant à différentes manières de combattre.

\- Ça me va. On y va ? Ça doit être bientôt l'heure du dîner.

\- En fait, fit Daphné en regardant sa montre, elle est déjà passée l'heure du dîner. Rentrons directement à la Salle Commune.

\- De toute façon, fit Blaise en se carressant le ventre, vu toutes les cacahouètes qu'on s'est enfilé je suis pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit.

\- Blaise ! s'offusqua Pansy. Langage et gestes !

\- Honnêtement, Pans', mon langage et ma gestuelle j'en ai rien à f...

Le "Allons-y" de Draco le coupa et ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre à sa juste valeur. J'avoue avoir eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les précédents. Pour tout vous dire, j'hésitais entre mettre l'entraînement dans ce chapitre ou le prochain. Je me suis décidé pour celui-ci, parce qu'il aurait été trop court à mon goût si j'avais décidé de le mettre dans le prochain.**

**Voili-voilou, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review histoire de me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non (en terme de style d'écriture, si vous trouvez par exemple que j'ai été trop vite sur telle ou telle chose...). Ça fait toujours plaisir et m'aide / me motive pour écrire le suite.**

**See ya ! **


	9. chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, j'avais dis que je ne prendrai plus de retard. Mais il faut me comprendre. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail depuis quelques temps, et je suis forcé de faire passer mes fics au deuxième plan. Surtout qu'en plus, j'ai eu ****du mal à écrire ce chapitre, que j'ai remanié plusieurs fois : un moment, j'ai même supprimé MILLE mots d'un coup. Pour me faire pardonner, je ne vous fais pas attendre jusqu'à mercredi prochain pour lire ce chapitre. Profitez-en bien ! **

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir le talent de JK.**

**Warnining** **: J'essaye de poster régulièrement. J'essaye. ****Et je n'ai pas relu les mille derniers mots. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches et souffla bruyamment, éxténué. Pansy avait commencé par lui apprendre le maléfice du Saucisson puis du Rire. Des sorts inutiles même selon elle - surtout le second - mais dont la maîtrise était nécessaire afin de pouvoir passer à d'autres sorts plus complexes et intéressants. Et maintenant, cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il se battaient en duel, mais elle y allait si fort qu'Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure. Il perdit quand Pansy lui envoya un _expeliarmus _qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

\- Il faut que tu augmente ton endurance, Potter. On y retourne.

\- On peut pas faire une petite pause ?

\- Le meilleur moyen d'être plus endurant est de se battre plus longtemps. Mon père dit souvent que la magie est comme un muscle, faible si on ne fait rien, mais qui n'a de cesse de gagner en puissance si on l'entretient. L'expérience m'a prouvé qu'il avait raison.

\- C'est de toute façon assez logique, bougonna Harry en allant récupérer sa baguette qui avait volé quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Bon, on y retourne. Je te rappelle que tu as le droit de bouger ; être statique est une mauvaise technique, on te vise plus facilement. En bougeant, tu seras plus dur à atteindre. Pour ça, il faut que tu travailles ta visée, et que tu sois synchrone par rapport à toi-même. En plus, c'est plus esthétique.

\- Okay. Je suis prêt.

\- _Petrificus totalus _!

* * *

\- Alors ? Pansy ne t'as pas tué ? demanda Draco alors qu'Harry et son entraîneuse arrivaient à la table des Serpentards, un quart d'heure après le début du banquet d'halloween.

\- Je crois que si, soupira Harry en s'asseillant entre son cousin et Daphné.

\- Du coup Poudlard compte un nouveau fantôme, toi.

\- Voilà. Il faudra que Dumbledore crée une cinquième Maison pour moi.

\- Vous exagérez, bougona Pansy. Je ne suis pas si horrible.

\- Ça se discute, plaisanta Tracey.

\- Pfff... Et ça se dit mes amis.

Le petit groupe d'amis éclata de rire et chacun se replongea dans son assiette respective. Ils parlaient peu, trop occupés à se goinfrer de plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment et Quirelle apparu entre les deux battant. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans un grand silence.

\- Un t-troll. D-dans les c-cachots. Ou-oublié de fermer l-la po-porte.

Et il s'évanouit. Aussitôt, les élèves se levèrent et se courèrent vers la sortie dans un grand bruit. Alors, Dumbledore se leva et ferma les portes d'un coup de baguette. Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout le monde reste calme. Rangez-vous par Maison. Les préfets vous racompagnent dans vos Salles Communes. Les professeurs et Préfet-en-Chefs avec moi.

Les trois Maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se rangèrent et après que le directeur ai rouvert les portes, partirent. Seuls restèrent les Serpentards, qui se regardaient dans savoir quoi faire.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda Dumbledore posément.

\- Nos dortoirs se trouvent dans les cachots, monsieur.

\- Oh. Et bien dans ce cas, allez dans la bibliothèque.

À ces mots, la Maison Serpentard parti en direction de la Caverne de la Chauve-souris - comme l'appelait Tracey. Ils étaient presque arrivés qu'elle mit la main dans sa poche et s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Harry, qui marchait juste derrière elle, lui rentra dedans.

\- Hé, fais attention !

\- Ma baguette... Je ne l'ai pas.

\- T'es sûre ? lui demanda Draco.

\- Oui, je la mets toujours dans ma poche droite, et elle y est pas.

\- Regardes dans tes autres poches ou ton sac, soupira Pansy.

Tracey s'exécuta.

\- Elle n'y est pas non plus !

Elle commençait à paniquer.

\- Elle est peut-être tombée de ta poche, réfléchit Daphné. Faisons le chemin en sens inverse, on va bien finir par tomber dessus.

\- Mais, le troll ? fit Pansy.

\- Les profs s'en sont probablement déjà occupé, déclara Théodore.

\- Allons-y, alors, conclu Harry en tournant les talons.

Et ils le suivirent. Ils commençèrent par retourner dans la Grande Salle qu'ils trouvèrent vide, et prirent alors la direction des cachots. Descendant l'escalier menant au deuxième sous-sol, Draco qui marchait en tête avec Harry aperçu la fameuse baguette devant ce qui s'avérait être la porte des toilettes des filles. Blaise alla la ramasser et la tendit à sa propriétaire.

\- Tu feras attention, la prochaine fois, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Tracey se contenta de saisir sa baguette et de la ranger en rougissant légèrement. Elle allait répliquer quand elle fut interrompit par Daphné.

\- Vous entendez ça ?

\- Entendez quoi ? demanda Draco.

\- Des pleurs, répondit-elle.

Décidée, elle entra dans les toilettes, suivie par les autres. Là, ils purent entendre distinctement des sanglots provenir de la seule cabine fermée.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Daphné d'une voix douce.

Les sanglots continuèrent. Doucement, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Une jeune fille aux cheveux si bouclés qu'ils en étaient presque hirsutes était assise sur le siège et tenait son visage dans ses mains.

\- Hey, continua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle releva la tête.

\- C-c'est Ron, renifla-t-elle. Il n'arrête pas de me traiter de-de miss je-sais-tout.

Tracey posa sa main sur son épaule gauche.

\- Oublies Weasmoche, c'est qu'un idiot, dit-elle en omettant de préciser qu'ils l'appelaient également ainsi dans son dos.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? s' indigna-t-elle en pointant les garçons du doigt.

\- J'avoue, dit Pansy. Sortez ! C'est les toilettes pour filles ici !

\- On voulait juste... commença Théodore.

-... Aider à consoler... poursuiva Harry.

-.. Cette pauvre Gryffondors, termina Draco.

\- Ouais, conclu Blaise.

\- Oust ! s'exclama Pansy en agitant la main.

À ce moment, Crabb et Goyle qui étaient restés dehors entrèrent précipitamment et claquèrent la porte des toilettes.

\- J'ai dis "sortez" pas "entrez" !

\- Le troll, dit Crabb en claquant des dents.

\- Il est dans le couloir, fit Goyle en tremblant.

Tous blêmirent. Avant que quiconque ai pu dire ou bouger, la porte explosa. Alors que des débris volaient dans toute la pièce, la forme immense d'un troll des cavernes entra dans les toilettes. Dans un réflexe, Harry tira sa baguette et s'écria :

\- _Impedimenta _!

L'éclair de couleur violette frappa le troll qui fut propulsé hors des toilettes et s'écrasa sur le mur du couloir. Personne ne bougea pendant deux minutes, regardant alternativement Harry puis le troll. Lui-même ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait accomplit. Hermione en avait arrêté de pleurer.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et les professeurs apparurent, Dumbledore à leur tête. Ils virent d'abord le corps du troll adossé au mur face aux toilettes. En regardant à l'endroit où devait se tenir la porte ils virent dix élèves de première année, dont Harry Potter qui tenait toujours sa baguette droit devant lui. Alors que Rogue se penchait vers la dépouille du troll, Dumbledore s'avança lentement dans la pièce.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Sa question eu pour effet de tirer les dix étudiants de leur état de choc. Alors que certains clignèrent des yeux, Harry rangea sa baguette. C'est moment que choisit Rogue pour s'approcher de Dumbledore et lui déclarer que le troll était mort, le crâne fracassé par le choc. Le directeur se contenta d'hocher la tête et dit aux directeurs de Maisons d'aller annoncer la fin du danger à leurs étudiants. Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, il se tourna de nouveau vers ses élèves qui n'avaient toujours ni bougé ni émit le moindre son.

\- Venez avec moi, leur dit-il d'une voix calme mais sans réplique. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Ils le suivirent sans protester, et une demi-heure plus tard ils ressortaient de l'infirmerie après que Madame Pomfresh se soit assurée qu'ils n'avaient rien. En chemin vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, leurs langues se délièrent et ils commençèrent à discuter de l'événement. Blaise fut le premier à parler.

\- Mince, mec, ton sort !

\- Je m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Harry.

\- En tout cas, heureusement que tu l'as lancé aussi puissement, sinon... continua Théodore en frissonnant alors qu'il n'achevait pas sa phrase.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle pleurait la miss je-sais-tout, déjà ? questionna Draco.

\- Justement à cause de ce nom, lui répondit Pansy. Notre bellette nationale l'appelle comme ça devant elle.

\- En même temps, fit Daphné, on peut pas vraiment lui donner tord.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, embraya Tracey en essuyant ses lunettes.

\- Vous êtes diaboliques, les filles, commenta Harry avec un léger sourire. Poignarder dans le dos la personne que vous avez réconforté même pas une heure plus tôt...

\- En même temps, tu dois avouer qu'elle est insupportable, continua Tracey.

Elle changea sa voix pour imiter celle d'Hermione.

\- Professeur ! Professeur ! Je sais ! J'ai la réponse !

Elle reprit sa voix normale.

\- Mais vas l'sucer et laisse-nous tranquille !

\- Tracey ! Comment tu parles ! s'offusqua Daphné.

\- Franchement, tu peux pas dire que j'ai tord.

\- C'est pas une raison pour être grossière !

\- T'as pas répondu, dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Ils entrèrent donc et se séparèrent, non sans s'être d'abord mutuellement souhaité une bonne nuit.

* * *

Seul dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore s'adonnait à une réflexion déplaisante. Il devait annoncer cette nouvelle le lendemain au déjeuner, avant l'arrivée du courrier. Il devait annoncer qu'Harry Potter avait tué le troll. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Car à coup sûr, cette nouvelle provoquerait un ralliement massif à sa cause au détriment de son frère. Pourtant, celui-ci avait besoin d'un maximum d'alliés pour son futur combat final avec Voldemort.

La solution était là, devant ses yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à Harry : il était évident qu'il allait essayer de rétablir la vérité, et cela allait lui nuire, puisque tout le monde prendrait le parti du Survivant. Il soupira. Il détestait faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix : même s'il était insupportable, Alexander était appelé à combattre Voldemort, et il en allait de l'avenir du monde sorcier qu'il gagne. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d'un maximum de soutient. Et c'était son devoir à lui, Albus Dumbledore de lui en prodiguer un maximum. Il regarda l'horloge : il n'était que vingt heures. Aucun élève ne devait encore dormir à cette heure-ci. Il poussa un dernier soupire, peut fier de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il appela un des elfes de Poudlard et lui demanda d'aller chercher Ronald Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier apparaissait dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Asseyez-vous, Ronald, asseyez-vous, dit-il à l'élève intimidé.

Le concerné s'exécuta. Dumbledore lui tendit un ramequin remplit de friandises jaunes.

\- Une goutte de citron ?

Ron se servit, sans oser dire un mot. Dumbledore, passant outre ce silence, aborda le sujet fâcheux.

\- Mon cher Ronald, fit-il en joignant les mains, je vous ai convoqué pour une raison bien précise. Je sais que vous et Alexander étaient présents devant les toilettes où le troll a été tué.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux. Il les avait entendu se coller contre le mur du couloir lorsqu'il emmenait ses élèves à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien, vous ne niez pas, reprit-il. La question est : que savez-vous ? Détendez-vous, ajouta-t-il devant l'air effrayé du garçon, je ne vais pas vous punir.

\- Et bien, Alexander et moi sommes arrivés lorsque Rogue vous disait que le troll s'était fracassé le crâne contre le mur.

\- **Professeur **Rogue. Très bien. Savez-vous qui l'a tué ?

\- On pense que c'est les Serpentards qui étaient dans les toilettes.

\- Hmm Hmm. Très bien. Voilà ce que vous allez faire, Ronald. Vous allez raconter à vos camarades de Maison que c'est Alexander qui l'a tué. Il lui a lancé un _impedimenta _très puissant qui l'a projeté contre le mur, le tuant.

\- Heu, oui, professeur mais... pourquoi ?

\- Mon cher Ronald, vous êtes le meilleur ami d'Alexander, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il en bombant le torse.

\- Alors, vous allez raconter cette histoire. C'est pour son bien et... le vôtre également.

\- Le mien ?

\- Le vôtre. Voyez-vous, si vous faîtes ça, je vous ouvrirait un compte Gringotts dans lequel je verserai chaque mois dix gallions. Il me semble que vous en avez bien besoin...

Ron rougit d'embaras et acquiesça.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre Salle Commune. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, professeur.

Et il sortit. Dumbledore se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il avait falsifié la réalité à coup de pots-de-vin, et allait aggraver la situation d'Harry. Il avait honte. Honte de lui. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour le monde sorcier. Il avait honte de lui.

* * *

\- Bonjour, mon cher Albus, le salua Mc Gonagall en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour le petit-déjeuner. Avez-vous entendu les bruits de couloir ?

\- Quels bruits de couloir, Minerva ? demanda-t-il en se servant de porridge.

\- Ceux qui disent qu'Alexander Potter aurait vaincu le troll.

Il décida de jouer l'innocent dans ces rumeurs.

\- Absurde. Il suffit de demander à ses compagnons de dortoir pour se rendre compte que c'est faux et qu'il est resté avec eux.

Minerva McGonagall se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Justement, Albus. Il n'y était pas. Et Ronald Weasley non plus, d'ailleurs. Lorsque je suis passé dans les dortoirs annoncer la fin du danger, ils n'y étaient pas.

\- Et comment dit-il l'avoir battu ?

\- En lui jetant un sort l'ayant projeté contre le mur lui causant un choc fatal. Comment l'ont-ils su ?

Dumbledore ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que Ronald ait bien tout transmis, ou bien en éprouver du remords. Il continua d'agir comme s'il ne savait rien.

\- Et bien, il aurait fallu qu'ils soit à côté de nous au moment où Severus m'a confirmé la mort du troll par fracture crânienne.

\- Mais il n'y avait que nous et ces dix élèves ! Je n'ai vu personne d'autre !

\- Vous n'avez **vu **personne d'autre, Minerva.

\- Oui, vu. Oh ! Attendez... Vous voulez dire qu'ils se seraient rendus invisibles ? Mais comment ? Oh non...

Et elle poussa un soupire désespéré. À ses côtés, Dumbledore hocha la tête : Minerva comprenait ce qu'il avait lui-même comprit hier soir. James avait donné sa cape d'invisibilité à son fils favoris.

Une nouvelle ère de Maraudeurs s'ouvrait, et elle serait peut-être pire que la première. Enfin, pire du point de vue de cette pauvre Minerva. Lui, même s'il s'était bien gardé de le montrer à l'époque, s'amusait beaucoup de leurs bêtises ; et alors que les différents professeurs de Poudlard avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer le départ des Maraudeurs et de leurs ennuis, lui, Albus Dumbledore, avait bu à la sympathique folie de la jeunesse.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ces Maraudeurs-ci seraient différents des premiers. Alors que James, Sirius, Petter et Remus ne faisaient que taquiner les autres élèves (ce pauvre Severus mis à part), Alexander et Ronald étaient dans la moquerie, mais se comportaient aussi parfois agressivement envers les autres élèves, se créant des ennemis. Comme quoi, il avait peut-être prit la bonne décision, hier.

\- C'est si ironique, soupira-t-il, lui qui accusait sans cesse Harry de vouloir lui voler sa gloire, c'est justement ce qu'il fait.

\- Vous ferez une annonce ce soir pour annoncer la vérité ?

\- Non.

\- Ce midi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mais quand ? Il faut le faire le plus tôt possible pour endiguer au maximum ces fausses rumeurs et rétablir la vérité.

\- Nous ne le ferons pas. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

La mâchoire du professeur Mc Gonagall se décrocha.

\- Mais enfin Albus... Ce... Ce n'est pas raisonnable. C'est même idiot !

\- Dites-moi, Minerva, qu'est-ce que ça change ? répéta d'un ton plus sombre le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Mais enfin, Albus ! Ça change que c'est la vérité !

\- Minerva.

\- Albus ?

\- Nous ne ferons rien.

\- Mais enfin ! Je ne vous reconnais plus, Albus !

\- Minerva. C'est pour Harry comme pour Alexander.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous verrez dans quelques années. Mais je peux vous affirmer et même promettre que c'est pour leur bien à tous deux. Vraiment. Vous me faîtes confiance ?

Elle prit son temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Hmm... D'accord.

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de classe de Métamorphose d'un pas rageur. Il détestait son frère. Il n'avait pas assez de gloire comme ça ? Pourquoi devait-il lui voler ses actions d'éclat ? Ce sale... Lui qui l'accusait de vouloir voler sa gloire, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne s'en serait pas vanté, **lui.** Ou peut-être juste un peu, histoire de. Mais là ! Son crétin de frère s'attribuait la mort du troll ! Mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Après le cours, il irait voire Mc Go. Elle n'était pas sa directrice de Maison, mais en tant que vice-directrice elle aurait plus de poids que Rogue pour demander à Dumbledore, qu'il n'osait pas aller voire lui-même, de démentir les fausses affirmations et de rétablir la vérité. Non, même pas. Il se fichait que tout le château sache qu'il avait tué le troll. Il se contenterait amplement d'un démentit prouvant la mauvaise foie de son frère.

Derrière lui, ses amis le suivaient en silence. Ils s'étaient comme lui étranglés lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Flint leur dire au petit-déjeuner : "Hé, les gars, askip le balafré à buté le troll d'hier." Harry - après avoir crié pendant dix nonnes minutes qu'il allait buter son connard de frère - lui avait dit la vérité et Flint était allé la répandre aux autres Serpentards. Ses amis, qui étaient presque autant énervés que lui, lui avaient conseillé d'aller en parler à Rogue. Il alla directement l'arrêter dans un couloir pour lui demander cela. Il lui répondit avec une grimace qu'il ferait mieux d'en parler à Mc Gonagall qui, en tant que vice-directrice aurait plus de chances. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, ce que Rogue avait également parlé à Dumbledore qui lui avait répondu à peu près la même chose qu'à Mc Gonagall.

* * *

Ce fut un des plus longs cours qu'Harry subit de sa vie. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne réussit qu'à la troisième fois à transformer sa souris en verre à pied. Ce fut Granger qui réussit la première et remporta des points pour sa Maison.

Le cours enfin terminé, il monta sur l'estrade et s'approcha de son professeur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, malgré son ton sévère habituel.

Elle se doutait bien de quoi il allait lui parler.

\- Et bien madame, il se trouve que mon frère s'amuse à proclamer qu'il a lui-même battu le troll. Je viens vous demander de plaider auprès du directeur pour qu'il rétablisse la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas cela à votre directeur de Maison ?

\- C'est lui-même qui m'a envoyé vers vous.

\- Très bien. Je suis désolée, monsieur Potter, mais le directeur ne fera rien contre ces rumeurs.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Oui, monsieur Potter. Je partage votre surprise et énervement, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller en cours de... botanique ?

Harry hocha tristement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur Potter, dit sincèrement Mc Gonagall.

\- Au revoir, professeur. Merci.

Et il alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient en dehors de la salle. Il leur suffit de voir sa mine abattu pour comprendre et en silence, ils se rendirent aux serres.

* * *

Harry était avachi dans une fauteuil de la Salle Commune. Quelle journée de merde. Mc Go n'avait pas pu l'aider, il avait dû croiser dans les couloirs des dizaines d'élèves chantant les louanges de son frère, frère qu'il avait croisé dans le parc à midi et avec qui il s'était engueulé et avait fini par lui lancer un maléfice du Saucisson. Et évidemment, son larbin Ron avait fait courir le bruit qu'il l'avait attaqué lâchement dans le dos. Il s'était fait pas mal d'ennemis à cause de ça. Mais il s'en fichait.

C'est alors que Tracey entra en courant dans la Salle Commune et en brandissant un parchemin.

\- Les... les amis...

\- Reprends ton souffle, Tracey, rigola Daphné.

Après quelques instant, elle recommença à parler.

\- Les amis. Je viens de recevoir cette lettre de ma mère. Elle me dit que...

\- Tu as un contrat de mariage avec Weasmoche, rigola Blaise.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Elle me dit que...

\- Tu es virée de Poudlard, retenta le métis.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- Arrêtes de l'interrompre ! Elle me dit que cette année, c'est nous qui organisons le Bal des Quatorzes et que je peux vous inviter ! C'est cool, non ?

\- Trop bien !

\- Oh, j'adore !

\- Génial !

\- Trop cool !

\- Super !

Le Bal des Quatorzes était une vieille coutume sang-pur qui consistait à organiser une grande réception le 28 décembre pour fêter Noël. Il était ainsi nommé car ne pouvait y aller que les Quatorzes plus anciennes et nobles familles sorcière du Royaume-Uni : les Malefoy, Potter, Longdubat, Davis, Greengrass, Parkinson, Habbot, Nott, Zabini, Bones, Fudge, Blake, Bell et Weasley. Parfois, la famille organisatrice - tirée au sort chaque Halloween, car c'était la fête du monde sorcier - invitait une famille d'un rang social inférieur et c'était là une grande marque d'avancée sociale - ce qui provoquait des avantages non négligeables sur le plan politique ou économique.

C'est ainsi que les familles Crabb et Goyle étaient depuis huit ans sans cesse invitées. Il était très mal vue pour une famille des Quatorzes de refuser de recevoir, et c'est ainsi que James Potter avait reçu le Bal l'année des dix ans de ses jumeaux. Par contre, les Weasley avaient dû refuser lorsque leur tout était venu (l'année des sept ans des enfants Potter) par manque d'argent. Cette coutume avait été à l'origine lancée en 934 par les Lords Longdubat et Potter de l'époque afin de renforcer les liens entre les familles aristocratiques, conclure des alliances politiques ou financières... Et la tradition s'était perpétuée jusqu'à nos jours, ne s'annulant qu'une seule fois : lors de la grande épidémie de Grêche (une maladie détruisant les cordes vocales, le larynx et la trachée) de 1663.

Harry sourit. Si cette journée avait mal commencé, elle se terminait bien. Avec une invitation directe de Tracey, James ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller au Bal comme les autres fois. Il passerait même enfin de bonnes vacances de Noël.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce "petit" chapitre vous as plus. Il se passe pas mal de choses dedans. J'ai bien aimé l'idée du Bal des Quatorzes alors dites-moi par review si vous l'avez aimé vous aussi ! D'ailleurs, profitez-en pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre en général.**

**See ya ! **


	10. chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai dû reprendre ce chapitre plusieurs fois… Je me suis remis à l'écrire à cause de la fermeture des collèges, lycées et fac à l'échelle nationale. Il faut bien vous occupez ! ****Sinon, auto-promo : j'ai posté un OS lotr sur Thranduil, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil ;) ****Enfin bref.** **Ellipse temporelle conséquente puisqu'on passe direct aux vacances de Noël. **

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je sais, ça surprend toujours.**

**Warning : j'essaye de poster régulièrement. J'essaye. **

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Harry regardait le paysage défiler de moins en moins vite à mesure que le Poudlard Express ralentissait. Puis, le quai apparu et le train finit par s'arrêter totalement. Harry inspira.

\- T'inquiète, on est là.

Il adressa un regard reconnaissant à Draco. Ils restèrent un petit moment en silence puis Daphné prit la parole.

\- Je me disais... Comme ton père semble assez... fermé d'esprit sur les Serpentards, ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi s'il ne te voyait pas en notre compagnie ?

\- Mon frère l'a sûrement déjà prévenu de notre amitié par lettre, soupira-t-il, alors je doute que ça change quelque chose.

Il se leva et ses amis l'imitèrent. Avec appréhension, Harry sorti du compartiment et remonta avec difficulté le couloir à cause du nombre d'élèves présents vers la porte du wagon. Il finit par y arriver et descendit sur le quai, légèrement ébloui par le soleil. Il cherchait ses parents des yeux quand Draco lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter à mes parents. Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi dans une lettre.

\- Quelle lettre ?

\- Celle où je leur explique que c'est toi et pas le balafré qui a vaincu le troll.

\- Euh si tu veux .

Ils dirent au revoir au reste de leurs amis et Draco l'entraîna vers ses parents.

\- Père, mère, je vous ai déjà parlé d'Harry.

\- Bonjour madame Malefoy (il lui fit le baisemain), bonjour monsieur Malefoy.

Ce dernier lui serra la main avec un air inquisiteur sur le visage.

\- Draco nous as écrit une lettre où il narre ton exploit... Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Vaincre un troll à seulement onze ans et avec un sort aussi simple... Félicitations.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit Harry.

Il ne s'attendait pas à des compliments.

\- Pourrais-je inviter Harry à passer une journée au manoir pendant les vacances ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Narcissa. Mais peut-être Harry a-t-il d'autres projets ? fit-elle en le regardant.

\- Je n'en ai pas, madame, il me semble que ma mère souhaitait des vacances calmes.

\- On pourra toujours voir ça au Bal, pensa tout haut Draco.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Il fut surprit de découvrir sa mère.

\- Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa. Je suis désolée mais nous devons y aller. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, répondit sobrement les Malefoy.

\- Salut Draco.

\- Salut cousin.

Et les Potter partirent. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant cinq minutes et finirent par rejoindre James et Alexander qui attendaient sur l'air de transplannage de la gare de King's Cross. Harry retint une grimace en les voyant. Il avait à peu près réussit à éviter son frère dans le château mais il allait devoir à nouveau le supporter. Quant à son père… Il prit le bras que lui tendait sa mère et alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à cette sensation si désagréable du transplannage elle lui demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup écrit. Tu me raconteras tout lorsqu'on sera arrivés d'accord ?

Il hésita. S'il ne lui avait écrit que trois lettres c'était par peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait que la totalité de son groupe d'amis était composée d'enfants de familles réputées comme sombres. En même temps… Alexander l'avait sûrement déjà annoncé. Il se retint de frissonner en pensant aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir avec son père. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, autant le prendre de vitesse.

\- D'accord.

Cela lui valut un sourire de sa mère. Au moins un point positif de ce retour chez lui.

* * *

*CLAC*

La gifle de son père lui fit tourner la tête et lâcher sa valise. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- James ! Arrêtes !

\- Ravis de te revoir aussi, Papa, ironisa Harry.

\- Va dans ta chambre, lui répondit une voix lourde de menace. Et que je ne te revois plus avant ce soir.

\- Oh, mais j'y allais. Elle est de bien meilleure compagnie que toi.

\- Comment ?

Il leva le bras pour frapper à nouveau.

\- ASSEZ !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Lily, surpris.

\- Harry et Alexander dans vos chambres. James…

\- J'ai rien fait, moi, Maman ! C'est Harry qui…

\- C'est vrai, Alexander est innocent dans cette histoire, intervint James. Punissons plus durement ce petit...

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir cette phrase.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un raclement l'interrompit : Harry - que les elfs s'étaient vus interdire de servir - montait sa valise dans sa chambre. Lily se dépêcha d'aller l'aider et Alexander et James sortirent jouer au Quidditch dans le terrain installé derrière le manoir.

* * *

\- Alors mon chéri, commença Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils quand tout ses vêtements furent rangés dans son armoire, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

\- Et bien, fit-il en la rejoignant, ça se passe pas trop mal. Rogue m'aime bien ce qui facilite pas mal de chose, Mc Gonagall est sévère mais elle est comme ça avec tout le monde et Flitwick est plutôt cool.

\- Et les autres ?

Harry soupira.

\- Les cours de Quirell ne sont qu'une vaste blague et Chourave ne m'aime pas. Mon _cher frère _a rapidement fait courir le bruit que je voulais lui voler sa gloire, et la plupart de l'école l'a cru, Chourave comprise. Ah, et Binns est plutôt bien pour la sieste digestive.

\- Et Dumbledore ?

Harry grimaça.

\- S'il ne me déteste pas il ne m'aime pas non plus. Il n'a rien fait pour le troll !

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Alexander nous a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il avait vaincu un troll avec un _impedimenta _et que tu avais essayé de prétendre que c'était toi qui l'avait tué. James était très fier et a immédiatement écrit à la Gazette pour informer l'intégralité le monde sorcier de cet exploit. Tu n'as pas lu l'article ? Et Malefoy qui dit que tu l'as vaincu toi… Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?

Harry raconta alors les événement comme ils s'était réellement déroulés, ce qui lui valu une embrassade de sa mère.

\- Je suis très fière de toi, lui murmura-t-elle en l'étouffant dans son étreinte, mais tu n'aurait pas dû être si imprudent.

\- Maman, tu m'étouffe, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le relâcha en riant.

\- Je vais t'abonner à la Gazette, c'est important de se tenir informer.

-Tu crois qu_'il_ sera d'accord ? C'est lui qui paye après tout.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit.

\- Maman ?

\- Vois-tu, considérant l'enfer que ton père te fait vivre, chuchota-t-elle, j'ai pris une décision.

\- Et c'est ? demanda Harry, pleinement attentif.

\- Tu vois, j'ai prit un travail. De médicomage. Dans deux ans, j'aurait perçu suffisamment d'argent pour que l'on parte d'ici et qu'il ne te fasse plus jamais, plus jamais, de mal.

Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Maman… murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les bras.

\- Allez, viens là mon grand.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, quelques larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lily le relâcha doucement.

\- Et tes amis ? Il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec le petit Malefoy, mais tu dois en avoir d'autres non ?

Harry sourit.

\- T'es bien accrochée ?

\- Je m'attend au pire… répondit-elle ironiquement.

\- Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkison, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Tracey Davis. Il y a aussi Crabb et Goyle mais ils ne parlent quasiment pas ; ils sont plus nos gardes du corps quand on rencontre Alexander ou autre. Plus Draco.

\- Tout ça, rie Lily. Tu as réunis autour de toi toute ta Maison ou quoi ?

\- Comme les cours de DCFM sont vraiment nuls, on s'est trouvé une salle où s'entraîner, continua-t-il sans pour autant préciser qu'il s'agissait de la Salle sur Demande.

\- J'espère que vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises, fit sa mère, faussement sérieuse.

Harry se contenta d'arborer un air angélique plus que suspect, faisant rire Lily. Après quelques instant, il rit aussi. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être rentré à la maison.

* * *

_Manoir Malefoy_

Dobby apparu dans la chambre de Draco dans un craquement sonore.

\- Oui ? fit ce dernier en posant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

\- Dobby est désolé de déranger monsieur Malefoy mais Monsieur Malefoy souhaite le voir dans son bureau.

\- Bien, dis-lui que j'arrive.

L'elfe disparu avec le même craquement, et Draco se rendit au bout de l'aile gauche, là où se trouvait le bureau de son père. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua.

\- Entrez.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'assoir sur la chaise face à son père, qui posa le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire pour regarder son fils droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé par lettre car je voulais t'avoir en face de moi pour cela. Potter.

\- Lequel ? ironisa son fils.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Celui que tu as invité ici.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit non.

\- Évidement, ça ne se fait pas quand on est face à la personne en question. Je m'interroge juste sur ton choix. Pourquoi lui et pas l'autre ? Nous aurions pu l'utiliser pour renforcer notre position au Ministère.

\- En a-t-elle vraiment besoin ? fit Draco avec un sourire ironique. Pour te répondre, nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble dans le train. Ensuite c'est un Serpentard et enfin il n'est pas comme son frère. Tandis que le Survivant a la tête plus enflée qu'une pastèque mais totalement vide, _Harry_ est sympa, de bonne compagnie et ne se vante pas. Enfin on s'entend bien et il est mon cousin.

\- Tout comme l'autre.

\- Oui mais l'autre est insupportable. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Très bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu peux disposer, termina-t-il en reprenant son parchemin.

Draco sortit, pensif.

"C'est bizarre. Je vais écrire à Harry pour le prévenir."

* * *

Harry se réveilla à sept heures. On était la veille de Noël et il devait acheter des cadeaux pour sa mère et ses amis. Il se prépara en vitesse, avala son petit-déjeuner tout aussi rapidement, remonta dans sa chambre prendre l'intégralité de l'argent de poche que lui versait sa mère et retourna l'attendre dans le salon de pluie. Elle n'arriva qu'une longue demi-heure plus tard en souriant face à l'impatience de son fils déjà prêt à partir.

\- Je sais quoi t'offrir mais il faut de l'argent moldu.

Lily lui avait montré lorsqu'il était plus jeune un livre sur la médecine moldue en lui expliquant que c'était de là que lui venait son désir de faire des études de médicomagie, même si elle ne les avait jamais mis en pratique afin de s'occuper de lui et de son frère. Il avait décidé de lui offrir un stéthoscope qu'elle pourrait mettre autour de son cou comme les médecins du livre, même si elle n'en aurait probablement pas l'usage.

\- Très bien, nous commencerons par Gringotts. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite chez Fleury Botts pour Théodore, Draco, Pansy et Daphné puis chez Zonko pour Blaise et Tracey.

\- Vaste programme, commenta Lily. Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas.

Ils commencèrent donc par le Chemin de Traverse. Chez Fleury Boot, Harry prit une livre de potion pour Daphné, un livre d'étymologies pour Théodore ainsi qu'un livre sur l'histoire de la mode pour Pansy. Quant à son cousin, il lui choisit une encyclopédie des monstres magiques disparus. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Zonko où il acheta deux kilos de friandises en tout genre. Cela fait, ils se rendirent chez Gringotts pour changer ses gallions en livres afin d'acheter le stéthoscope pour sa mère qu'ils eurent un peu de mal à trouver : la pharmacie où Harry en demanda un les redirigea vers une boutique spécialisée à l'autre bout de Londres. Quand ce fut fait, ils retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de transplanner à l'abri des regards moldu.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et qu'Alexander et James avaient déjà décoré l'immense et traditionnel sapin. Harry monta dans sa chambre pour y entreposer ses cadeaux et une fois là, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau où étaient entreposés ses cahiers de dessin et prit celui destiné aux sapins de Noël. Sa mère ne le lui avait offert qu'il y a cinq ans et il contenait donc qu'autant de sapins. Cela ferait six avec celui de cette année. Il regarda de nouveau le tiroir et son contenu. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas emporté ? Peut-être parce qu'il en avait un peu honte, ne trouvant pas ses productions si belles que cela, quand bien même Lily le félicitait dès qu'il lui montrait un nouveau dessin et l'encourageait en lui offrant à chaque occasion du matériel, des cahiers… Il se maudit intérieurement. Lorsqu'il devra faire sa valise pour retourner à Poudlard à la fin des vacances, il emporterait tout.

Un elf apparaissant dans un craquement lui annonça que le déjeuner était servi.

\- Merci, Preck.

\- Que monsieur ne me remercie pas ! J'aimerai plus le servir que ça mais je n'en ai pas le droit !

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Encore merci.

Preck s'inclina légèrement et disparu dans un claquement de doigts et le même craquement caractéristique. Après avoir reposé son cahier sur son bureau pour y penser après le repas, il descendit dans la Salle du Figuier.

* * *

Ce fut la sensation du soleil sur ses yeux qui le tira du sommeil où il était plongé. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit qu'il était déjà huit heures et décida donc de se lever. Une fois sa douche prise et ses vêtements enfilés, il descendit dans le Salon de Terre où étaient traditionnellement déposés les paquets. Arrivé, il vit sans surprise qu'Alexander et James ne l'avaient pas attendu pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux ; et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçu le splendide Nimbus 2000 qu'avait reçu Alexander de leur père.

Après avoir embrassé sa mère il se précipita presque sur la pile qui lui était destinée, étrangement plus grosse cette année que les précédentes. Le premier paquet était de sa mère et contenait les traditionnels crayons de couleur et deux nouveaux cahiers. Ils seraient parfaits pour des dessins relatifs à Poudlard. Le second paquet, également de Lily, renfermait un livre de contes. Tout joyeux, il l'embrassa chaleureusement puis retourna à sa pile de cadeaux. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes paquets était de la famille Black : un nécessaire à baguette ainsi qu'un livre sur la Maison Serpentard. Il les posa précautionneusement et prit le paquet suivant. Dessus était une petite carte qu'il ouvrit.

_Harry_

_J'espère que tu passe de bonnes vacances et que tu n'a pas trop de mal avec qui-tu-sais. _

_Joyeux Noël_

_Daphné Greengrass_

Il sourit, touché, déchira l'emballage et découvrit une splendide montre qu'il mit immédiatement. Le cadeau suivant était un lot de différentes montures de lunettes offert par Tracey, et celui d'après un coffret de différentes crèmes de soin après-rasage par Pansy. Harry le mit avec les autres en souriant.

"Quelques années d'avance, je n'ai que onze ans."

Le paquet qu'il ouvrit ensuite était un assemblage de pots de paillettes girly "pour ton frère", disait la carte non signée mais provenant sans aucun doute de Blaise ; puis il ouvrit un paquet sans doute de Théodore puisqu'il contenait un livre sur les illustres Serpentards, et enfin le dernier cadeau qu'il ouvrit s'avéra être un étui à baguette en peau de dragon offert par Draco.

\- Alors ? Que t'ont offert tes "amis" ? l'interrompit la désagréable voix de son frère alors qu'il faisait l'inventaire de ses cadeaux.

\- Oh, probablement rien qui t'intéressera, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il était de trop bonne humeur pour avoir envie d'une dispute. Déçu que la pique n'ai pas fait effet, Alexander rejoint son père qui lui proposait d'aller essayer son tout nouveau balais sur leur terrain.

\- Et bien mon chéri, que de cadeaux.

Harry se retourna vers sa mère en souriant.

\- J'espère que le tient te plaît.

\- Bien sûr.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Joyeux Noël maman.

\- Joyeux Noël mon chéri.

* * *

Harry termina d'appliquer du fond de teint sur son bleu au front. James lui avait asséné un coup de poing lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé - non sans un sourire -qu'il irait au Bal des Quatorze chez Tracey le soir même et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il regarda sa montre. Dix-sept heures. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Il quitta sa salle de bain pour sa chambre et prit la lettre de Draco qu'il avait reçu la veille au soir.

_Salut cousin !_

_T'es encore en vie ? J'espère que oui parce que ça m'ennuierait d'avoir écrit cette lettre pour rien. En fait, je veux juste te dire un truc : mon père m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me demander pourquoi j'étais devenu ami avec toi et pas l'autre balafré. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était insupportable. Enfin voilà, ça m'a intrigué donc je t'en parle. On se voie au Bal._

_Draco Malefoy_

Lui aussi étais intrigué par cette question. Cachait-elle quelque chose ? Il décida de ne pas s'en faire.

"J'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça."

* * *

Harry marchait à travers l'allée menant à la demeure Davis. C'était un vaste manoir, peut-être même plus grand que celui des Potter. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers ses parents et son frère pour voir s'ils étaient bien derrière lui : le protocole demandait que les familles arrivent ensemble. Comme s'était le cas, il passa la porte et entra dans le vestibule où se trouvait un aboyeur.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter.

Et il entra. Il lui fut facile de trouver les parents de Tracey puisque cette dernière se trouvait à côté d'eux. Après qu'il eut fait le baisemain à Madame et serré la main de Monsieur qui le saluèrent chaleureusement en retour, Tracey le prit pas la main pour l'emmener à la table où le reste de leurs amis étaient installés.

\- Je vois que tu portes une de mes montures.

\- Oui, elles sont toutes magnifiques.

\- Contente qu'elles te plaisent.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Blaise en les voyant arriver. T'es le dernier, Harry.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il alors qu'il faisait la bise aux filles. Merci beaucoup Daphné la montre est superbe.

L'intéressée se contenta de lui offrir un doux sourire en retour, qu'Harry prit comme un "de rien".

\- Et moi, mon cadeau t'a plu ? demanda Pansy.

\- Quelques années trop tôt mais oui.

\- Toi aussi t'as reçu des trucs pour le rasage ? demanda Blaise en souriant. Content de pas être le seul.

\- Franchement Pansy, fit Théodore sans lever les yeux de son livre - et Harry fut touché de voir qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il lui avait offert, déjà que tu offres le même cadeau à tout le monde tu pourrais au moins en prendre un pour le bon âge.

\- D'accord, tu auras une poupée la prochaine fois, répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

\- Une poupée du balafré, embraya Draco.

\- Parce que ça existe ? demanda un Blaise effaré.

\- Tu n'as pas idées, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu savais tout les… produits dérivés qu'on fait à partir de mon frère… Surtout pour les petites filles, d'ailleurs.

\- Beurk, grimaça Daphné. Dormir à côté d'un mini-balafré...

\- Attends, la poupée a au moins l'avantage d'être silencieuse, intervint Tracey.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama Blaise. Remplaçons ton frère par une de ces poupées ! Comme ça on aura la paix et la gamine à qui on aura refilé le vrai en échange sera ravie !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent se diriger vers eux la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé croiser ici : Neville Longdubat.

\- Harry, couina-t-il presque, je peux te parler ? En privé, ajouta-t-il devant l'absence de réaction du concerné.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sorti sur la terrasse sans vérifier si Neville le suivait. C'est ce qu'il fit et après qu'Harry se soit arrêté il prit la parole.

\- Je voulais te dire… Je ne crois pas que ce soit Alexander qui a tué le troll mais toi.

Et il parti. Harry, surpris ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, et ça lui avait fait plaisir. Alors, il rentra retrouver ses amis.

\- Que voulait Longdubat ? demanda Draco.

\- Des conseils pour se faire des amis, peut-être ? tenta Blaise en déclenchant l'hilarité de Tracey.

\- Il voulait me dire qu'il ne croyait pas que ce soit mon frère qui a butté le troll mais moi.

\- Oh, c'est sympa de sa part, fit Daphné.

\- Tiens donc ! Longdubat réfléchit, en fait ! C'est pas évident quand on le voit en cours, pourtant ! s'exclama Pansy en riant.

C'est cet instant que choisi l'orchestre pour lancer un jouer un rock. Draco invita immédiatement Pansy et Blaise fit de même avec Tracey. Seuls restèrent Harry, Daphné et Théodore, plongé dans son livre.

\- Tu sais danser Harry, demanda doucement Daphné, où ton père ne t'a pas apprit ?

\- Second choix, dit-il sombrement.

\- Pourtant ça fait partie de l'éducation de base d'un sang-pur.

\- Mon père rejette tout ça, en tout cas pour moi.

\- Je vois… Allez viens ! Je vais t'apprendre !

\- Hein ?

\- Mais si, allez ! Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas si terrible !

\- Bon courage, intervint Théodore sans lever les yeux.

\- N'écoutes pas cet idiot et viens !

Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira sur la piste sans lui laisser le choix.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que moi j'en suis pas si content que ça - même si je l'ai repris plusieurs fois. Enfin bref. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review et à passer voir mon OS ;)**

**See ya !**


	11. chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde ! Depuis un moment, j'écrit pas mal d'autres textes mais aucun n'était un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Je me suis donc dis qu'il était temps de réparer ça ! **

**stormtrooper2 : "bientôt"... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite sur la fracture de la famille Potter (que j'entame déjà dans ce chapitre). Sans spoiler, la 3ème année sera importante de ce côté-là. **

**Disclaimer : rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK. **

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

_manoir Potter_, _trois heures du matin _

Harry se laissa tomber sur son grand lit en poussant un soupire de contentement. Il resta comme ça, à observer le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, en se remémorant l'incroyable soirée qu'il venait de passer. Boissons et nourriture excellentes, discussions avec ses amis, et danse. Daphné avait passé une bonne demi-heure à lui apprendre les mouvements de base pour qu'il puisse la faire danser correctement. Elle fut ensuite relayée par Tracey puis par Pansy, et à la fin de cette heure passée sur la piste, il avait rattrapé une partie de son retard en danse. Cerise sur le gâteau, il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son père ou son frère, et le seul membre de sa famille qui était venu lui parler avait été sa mère pour le prévenir de leur départ.

Il jeta un œil à son réveil. Trois heures trente. Il était vraiment temps de se coucher. Il enfila son pyjama, l'esprit toujours plongé dans les souvenirs de cette soirée. Les lumières, la musique… Tout cela semblait presque irréel, maintenant que c'était fini. Il s'endormi ainsi, rêvant à cette incroyable réception, et, sans s'en rendre compte, à une certaine Serpentard aux cheveux blonds…

Il se leva neuf heures plus tard quand Lus vint le prévenir que le déjeuner allait être servi. Après une rapide douche, il descendit dans la salle figuier où le reste de sa famille se trouvait. Si Lily le salua d'un sourire "bonjour" attendri, ce ne fut pas le cas de James et Alexander qui le regardèrent de travers. Il décida de faire fi de ces regards auxquels il était depuis longtemps habitué, et s'assit face à son frère et à côté de sa mère. En oubliant qu'il avait passé la soirée de la veille en compagnie de Serpentards, et pire encore, avait même dansé avec certaines d'entre eux.

\- Comment as-tu dormi mon chéri ? l'interrogea Lily.

\- Oui, comment as-tu dormi Harry, après une si bonne soirée ? enchaîna Alexander.

\- Bien… répondit prudemment Harry.

Le sourire carnassier qu'affichait son frère ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner, déclara James d'un ton froid.

\- Non, s'opposa Lily. Tu lui parles maintenant.

Elle ne voulait pas que son fils se retrouve une nouvelle fois enfermé dans les cachots.

\- Très bien… capitula James. Comment était ta soirée ?

\- Bonne… répondit toujours aussi prudemment Harry.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as ben dansé ?

\- Quoi ? Comment…

\- Tu as bien fraternisé avec ces sales serpents ?

Harry regarda son père, interloqué. Il avait envie de se lever et clamer son amitié pour "ces sales serpents" - dont il faisait d'ailleurs partie - mais il devait la jouer plus fine pour éviter les coups.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas parlé avec des "serpents", aussi ?

\- C'est de l'économie, cracha son père. Les affaires. J'y suis obligé. Pas comme toi ! Tu leurs parles volontairement !

\- Je fais la même chose, contra-t-il. De l'économie. Je tisse des liens pour les affaires futures. Ils sont les prochains Lords et Ladies de notre société. J'anticipe simplement de quelques années.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! s'exclama James en se levant soudainement. Je sais que tu t'entends comme larrons en foire avec eux !

\- Et ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Lui aussi commençait à s'énerver.

\- Ce sont des mangemorts ! Leurs parents sont des mangemorts, ils seront des mangemorts ! Comme tous les Serpentards !

\- Comme moi, donc.

\- Exactement !

\- James ! C'est de ton fils que tu parles !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Lily eut l'air d'avoir reçu une véritable claque. Harry et Alexander ouvrirent de grands yeux. Un court moment de silence s'écoula, durant lequel James sembla se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- Lily…

\- Si Harry n'est pas ton fils, de qui est-il ? S'il n'est pas ton fils, Alexander non plus.

Se levant, elle quitta la pièce. Le "pop" caractéristique du transplannage résonna depuis l'entrée. Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Toi ! cria James en se tournant vers Harry. C'est de ta faute !

\- Ne me mets pas tes erreurs sur le dos, répondit tranquillement Harry.

Là-dessus, il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dessiner la soirée de la veille en se demandant où sa mère avait bien pu aller.

* * *

\- Et bien, fit Sirius en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa femme dans un des canapés du salon du 12, Square Grimaud. Quelle soirée.

\- Oui, sourit-elle gentiment. Très belle réception. Nous aurions dû emmener Eleanor.

\- Elle est encore un peu jeune pour se coucher si tard, je trouve. Elle n'a que neuf ans. Et puis, elle se serait ennuyée : Harry a passé son temps avec ses amis Serpentards. D'ailleurs, j'étais étonné de l'y voir.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Oh merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry !

\- Quoi Harry ?

\- Il a discuté avec des Serpentards !

\- Et al… Oh merde. James. On devrait aller voir. Il ne le frappera pas devant nous.

\- Oui… Dépêchons !

Ils se levèrent précipitamment pile au moment où Lily transplannait en larmes devant eux.

\- C'est, c'est…

Daphné n'attendit pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, où elle pu pleurer de tout son saoûl.

\- Chut… murmura Daphné en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amie. Respire… ça va aller. Sirius, va lui faire un thé.

L'intéressé, qui regardait la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire, se précipita dans la cuisine pour s'exécuter, ne pensant même pas à appeler Kreattur. Quand il revint, Daphné avait assit Lily sur un des canapés et lui caressait doucement le dos.

\- Bois, ça va te faire du bien, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la tasse brûlante.

\- Merci, renifla-t-elle en la prenant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Daphné alors que son mari s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Après un petit instant durant lequel Lily ne fit que boire son thé, elle se décida à répondre.

\- C'est… c'est James… Il… il a crié sur Harry et…

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Sirius.

\- Ne l'interromps pas, le réprimanda sa femme. Continue, Lily.

\- Il… il a crié sur Harry et… et puis il m'a…

\- Il t'as frappé toi aussi ? demanda Sirius d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il m'a accusé de… de l'avoir trompé !

Et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Sirius et Daphné se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait pas plus fidèle que la Gryffondor, c'était bien connu. Elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, et James le savait pertinemment.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il dit une chose pareil ? demanda doucement Daphné.

\- Je ne sais pas, renifla Lily. Il a traité Harry de… de mangemort parce qu'il est à Serpentard, alors je… je lui ai rappelé qu'il parlait de son fils, et là il… il a dit "qu'est-ce qui me le prouve".

\- L'immonde bâtard, marmonna Sirius.

\- Ton langage ! s'exclama Daphné, outrée.

\- Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai tord.

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire ! Je passe déjà mes journées entourée d'Aurors tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres alors tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Sirius, acquiesça, penaud. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même bureau, sinon elle se rendrait compte qu'il pouvait proférer des jurons bien plus vulgaires que l' "immonde bâtard" en question. Reportant son regard sur sa vieille amie, il s'aperçu qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer et affichait désormais un faible sourire dû à leur petite scène.

\- Papa, maman est-ce que… Oh, salut Lily ! Harry n'est pas là ?

Tous se tournèrent dans un ensemble parfait vers Eleanor qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver.

\- Merde, jura Daphné de façon totalement contradictoire avec ses propres dires d'à peine trente secondes plus tôt.

\- Harry ! s'écria Lily d'une voix dans laquelle s'entendait toute la détresse du monde.

\- J'y vais, déclara Sirius en attrapant sa baguette.

Une seconde plus tard il avait transplanné au manoir Potter.

\- Euh, il se passe quoi ? demanda Eleanor qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

* * *

Sirius avait transplanné directement dans l'entrée du manoir Potter qu'il trouva vide. Il lança immédiatement un sort de détection afin de ne pas perdre de temps à chercher son filleul. Le sort le trouva dans sa chambre. Il se précipita vers les escaliers dont il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Pourvu qu'il arrive avant que James ait commencé à...

Arrivé en haut des marches il trouva Alexander qui s'apprêtait à les descendre.

\- Salut Sirius, ça va ?

Il retint son envie de lui donner une claque. Dire qu'il prenait plaisir à voir son frère se faire battre… Voilà qui le dégoûtait. Et l'enrageait. Ce gosse n'avait donc pas la moindre fibre fraternelle ?!

Il le dépassa sans lui répondre et courut vers la chambre d'Harry. Avant même d'y être entré, il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait voir : la porte, à demi arrachée, pendait lamentablement sur l'un de ses gonds. Pourtant, il n'entendait aucun cri, aucun pleure. Bizarre. Il entra. Au pied du lit se trouvait James, penché et fouettant de sa ceinture une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale et qui tentait de protéger sa tête avec ses bras. Cette forme n'était nul autre qu'Harry, et au vu de sa bouche ouverte, il devait crier. James avait du lui lancer un _silencio. _

Sirius resta un instant pétrifié devant tant de violence. C'était tout simplement… il n'avait pas les mots. Il avait bien entendu les récits de Lily, mais ne pensait pas que son ancien ami était une telle bête de fureur et de violence avec son filleul. Mais le pire de cette horrible scène était le sourire de James. Un sourire sadique. Un sourire de psychopathe. Il _aimait _ce qu'il faisait subir à son enfant.

Alors le _silencio _se brisa, et Sirius put ouïr Harry crier, pleurer. Entendre la souffrance endurée par son filleul le sorti de sa torpeur et, pointant sa baguette vers son ancien ami, il s'écria :

\- _Petrificus totalus_ !

C'est avec soulagement qu'il le vit se raidir et tomber au sol. Harry s'arrêta de crier pour se mettre à gémir lamentablement, brisant le cœur de son parrain.

\- Harry ? demanda Sirius en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Harry, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui… réussit-il à murmurer faiblement.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène au Square Grimaud.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il le prit dans ses bras sans faire attention au sang qui coulait sur son costume et transplanna. Il arriva dans son salon d'où personne n'avait bougé et allongea Harry dans un des canapés.

\- Mon dieu, souffla Daphné.

La chemise d'Harry était en lambeaux, et du sang s'en écoulait lentement. Son visage était orné de plusieurs bleus et coupures, et il saignait du nez et de l'arcade sourcilière. Sans compter les blessures qu'il avait sûrement aux jambes et qui étaient cachées par son pantalon. Lily se précipita vers lui, en cherchant sa baguette - qu'elle n'avait pas. Ce fut donc Daphné qui s'occupa de soigner Harry, tandis que Lily tenait la main de son fils en pleurant et en s'excusant.

\- Pardon mon chéri, pardon. C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été là j'aurais pu l'arrêter, j'aurais pu te protéger j'aurais pu… Pardon, je suis désolée…

\- Maman… gémit Harry alors que ses blessures étaient lentement guéries.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Lily, répondit fermement Sirius. C'est ce…

\- Sirius, attention, fit distraitement Daphné en examinant le dos d'Harry.

\- … vilain garçon de James qui a tout fait, pas toi. Kreattur !

L'elfe apparu dans un craquement.

\- Que peut faire Kreattur pour servir la noble et ancienne Maison des Black souillée par son dernier membre ?

\- Prépare une chambre. Et que ça saute.

L'elfe parti en marmonnant de manière incompréhensible sur la susdite noble et ancienne Maison des Black.

\- Eleanor, peux-tu m'apporter une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Daphné.

L'intéressée, qui était restée sans rien faire ni dire depuis le retour de son père avec Harry, se précipita pour effectuer la demande de sa mère. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec la potion demandée et la donna à sa mère, qui l'administra à son patient. Trente secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

\- Bien, dit Daphné à sa fille alors que Sirius faisait léviter Harry jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été préparée. Laisse-nous ma chérie. Ton père et moi devons discuter avec Lily.

\- Mais… tenta-t-elle.

\- Non, laisse-nous. Tu n'as pas un livre à terminer ?

\- Si, bougonna-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour monter dans sa chambre.

Les deux femmes attendirent silencieusement le retour de Sirius, et lorsqu'il fut enfin là Daphné entama la discussion.

\- Bien Lily… Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ça ne peut continuer comme ça.

\- Je sais mais… que faire ? Je n'aurai suffisamment d'argent pour acheter une maison que dans un an et demi…

\- Il y a une solution assez simple, exposa Sirius. Venez habiter ici.

\- Non… C'est très gentil à vous mais… je ne peux pas partir tout de suite. Il y a Alexander, aussi… Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas mais il est également mon fils. J'ai deux, pas un enfant.

Sirius et sa femme hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Ils comprenaient. Ils laissèrent s'écouler quelques minutes de silence avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors, Harry peut venir. Je suis sûr qu'Alexander ne lui manquera pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- Il pensera sûrement que je l'abandonne…

\- Lily, Harry n'est pas idiot, répondit Sirius. Il se doutera que c'est pour son bien, surtout si tu prends le temps de lui annoncer posément.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Faisons ça. Je le verrai moins souvent, mais il ne verra plus son père et… c'est mieux pour lui.

\- Reste à faire accepter ça à James, ajouta Daphné.

\- Oh, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Il sera sûrement ravi d'être débarrassé d'Harry. Suffit qu'on lui présente le truc comme quoi je me dévoue pour m'en occuper afin qu'il ne nuise plus à Alexander et c'est réglé.

\- Très bien, je vais lui en parler, fit Lily en se levant.

\- Reviens nous dire comment ça s'est passé, lui dit Sirius alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Oh, et Lily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devras probablement le dépétrifier.

A ces mots, un léger sourire orna le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

* * *

\- Où… Où suis-je ?

Eleanor referma son livre, se leva et le posa sur sa chaise. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit où, allongé, se trouvait le jeune garçon qu'elle veillait depuis maintenant quatre heures. Elle avait eu le temps de terminer son premier livre - _Croc-Blanc _\- et d'en commencer un autre : _L'Appel de la Forêt_. C'était Daphné qui l'avait encouragé à s'intéresser à la culture moldue, et elle avait adoré les histoires de Jack London. Elle se retrouvait plongée dans le Grand Nord, sentant presque le vent glacial lui fouetter le visage…

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu es dans une des chambres du Square Grimaud.

\- Élé ?

\- Ah, ton cerveau à l'air fonctionner. Bonne nouvelle.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de son cousin en réaction à sa petite pique.

\- Oui, c'est moi, reprit-elle. Et regarde ta chambre. Il y a une surprise de la part de Lily et James.

\- Ma chambre ? De James aussi ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

Il releva alors la tête de ses oreillers et s'aperçu que dans la chambre où il était installé (dont les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint vert d'eau) se trouvaient un bureau et une armoire, et ils ressemblaient étrangement aux siens.

\- Vu ton air idiot, je suppose que tu n'as pas comprit, reprit Eleanor. En fait, après que maman t'ai endormi, ils m'ont jeté hors du salon. Je savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais j'ai compris quand une heure après Lily est rentrée dans la chambre avec ton bureau, ton armoire et le reste de tes affaires miniaturisées. Tu t'installes ici ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en battant des mains.

Harry se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, un sourire béat sur le visage. Enfin, il ne verrai plus son père. Enfin, il était à l'abri de nouveaux coups. Définitivement.

\- J'espère que la chambre te plaît, reprit sa cousine. Au départ elle était prune mais j'ai fait remarquer que c'était pas très approprié pour un Serpentard, mais papa voulait pas de vert émeraude, alors maman a proposé du vert d'eau parce que c'est plus doux et aussi que ça irait mieux avec le reste de la maison. Du coup il a aussi fallu changer la couleur des draps, mais comme encore du vert d'eau ça aurait fait trop sombre maman a choisit du bleu ciel et…

\- Attends, la coupa Harry. Vous avez fait tout ça pendant que je dormais ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Bah oui. Comme ça la surprise est complète. Et vu comment tu ronflais on risquait pas de te réveiller.

Harry rougit légèrement à ces mots, ce qui fit ricaner sa cousine.

\- Bon, reprit-elle, ça va mieux ? On va dîner dans une demi-heure, je pense.

\- Oui, oui ça va mieux. Mais, euh…

\- Lily sera là, le rassura-t-elle. Elle viendra le plus souvent possible.

\- Cool, souffla-t-il. Mais en fait, comment ça se fait que James ai été d'accord ?

\- Ben, j'ai pas entendu tout ce que disaient papa, maman et Lily mais de ce que j'ai comprit, Lily lui a dit que papa acceptait de t'héberger pour que tu ne nuises plus à l'autre tâche.

Il hésita entre être content que son père ai accepté si facilement qu'il vive chez son parrain et être blessé que ce soit pour le bien-être de son frère qu'il, apparemment, dérangeait. Il opta rapidement pour la première option. C'était une bonne nouvelle, et peu importait comment James avait pu être persuadé.

Il tira les draps et se leva de son nouveau lit.

\- Fais attention, le prévint Eleanor, tu as eu la cheville cassée. Maman te la réparée mais… fais gaffe, quoi.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau. Il s'assit, prit la clef posée sur la tirette droite et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Ses cahiers et crayons étaient là, attendant sagement qu'il les utilise. Il prit le cahier où il avait dessiné le manoir Potter, intérieur et extérieur. Comme il le pensait, il restait quelque pages blanches. Alors il choisit quelques crayons et commença à dessiner sa nouvelle chambre. Il senti sa cousine se rapprocher afin de le regarder faire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle s'abstint de commentaires et resta parfaitement silencieuse. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, elle finit par appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit et continua de dessiner pendant un temps indéterminé, à la fin duquel un chuchotement les dérangea.

\- Regarde comme ils sont mignons, Sirius.

\- Je vais chercher l'appareil photo.

Eleanor releva la tête et Harry se tourna vers eux.

\- Il aurait fallu être plus discret pour ça, sourit-t-il.

\- On se met à table, ésquiva Sirius.

\- Cool j'ai faim ! s'exclama Eleanor en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Alors qu'elle et Daphné se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Sirius s'approcha d'Harry. Il jeta un œil au dessin presque achevé.

\- J'en déduis que ta chambre te plaît, sourit-il.

\- Elle est très bien, souffla Harry. Merci Sirius.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est ce que tout parrain un minimum concerné aurait fait.

\- Non, je veux dire… merci. Vraiment.

Sirius le regarda pendant un court instant, mesurant toute la gratitude présente dans les yeux de son filleul.

\- De rien mon grand, finit-il par répondre en l'attirant contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, puis Sirius finit par le relâcher doucement.

\- Allez, viens. Les filles vont s'impatienter.

Souriant, Harry descendit aux côtés de son parrain prendre son premier repas dans sa nouvelle maison. Il fit en même temps le bilan de ses vacances jusqu'ici : malgré la séance de coups de ce midi, elles s'étaient bien passées. Très bien, même, puisque désormais il ne verrai plus son père, et ne croiserait son frère que dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sans oublier le Bal. Et le matin de Noël. Vraiment, c'étaient malgré tout de très, très bonnes vacances.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais le faire plus long aurait été inutile. **

**Portez-vous bien, et à la prochaine ! **

**Review ? :D **


End file.
